


come on baby, it's you

by Risehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt pick-up-lines, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Insecurity, Inspired by Crash Landing on You (TV), M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/pseuds/Risehun
Summary: “Our meeting wasn't a coincidence, it was destined,” Chanyeol spoke romantically, making Kyungsoo fluster with the confession.Original Prompt #20 - person A says “I love you” for the very first time.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	come on baby, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of Chansoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown. 
> 
> Hi, firstly I want to thanks the mods for giving me the chance. I enjoy a lot writing this despite my busy schedules. To dear prompter, I hope I did justice to your prompt. And I'm sorry in advance if the story isn't what you expected! I say I got inspired by CLOY but only a few! And, on top of that, thank you to my beta for being such a wonderful beta. To dear readers, that is going to read this, I'm so sorry in advance if you still find the grammatical and technical errors while reading this. If there is an issue, please, please give constructive criticisms that can make me learn more but not too harsh ;_; I'm still a new writer. So, I hope you could please leave me a comment even if not, it's fine!! I hope you understand the whole context of my story sjdjsjs now I'm starting to blabber. ok ok, Happy reading!!

_Prologue_

Kyungsoo walked out of the elevator heading to the penthouse he had been residing for almost a year ever since he was engaged last year. The door unlocked after he inserted the pin code and when Kyungsoo pushed the door open, he was welcomed with nothing. The house was too quiet–it was unusual in his opinion–as whenever he came back from work there would be someone who would welcome him in the living room. He didn’t hear any sound of water from the bathroom either, it seemed like his fiance hadn't come back from his work.

He felt odd about it, as, during this time, his fiance was normally at home by now watching the television. Not wanting to ponder over it, he went straight to the bedroom, wanting to get rid of his work attire and relax in the bathtub. When he entered the bedroom while loosening his necktie, his eyes spotted a note on the bed stand. As he picked up the note and lounged at the edge of the bed, his eyes widened while reading it. He felt like his life was a joke. It was surreal. 

For once he thought his life would be like a Cinderella story, minus the part of the story where she was being bullied by the stepmother and the stepsisters because he has none of that just only a prince will find him and presented the shoe to him to make sure the shoe will fit him and they will have a happy ending. 

But, apparently, he couldn’t fit the shoes he was presented to. He laughed at the note left on the table that was meant for him. 

  
_“I’m sorry I cannot go on with this engagement with you, I can’t see my future with you.”_

  
  


Kyungsoo wanted to cry but he couldn’t, he was indeed hurt by this sudden situation. It was an understatement feeling, like how his fiance’s love can change that easily, they were fine before, he didn’t see any bad signs leading to this, or was he the one who didn't realize it this whole time? 

He had enough of this, and Kyungsoo promised himself he wouldn’t let himself fall all over again that easily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Chapter 1._

The automated glass door entrance was opened, and Kyungsoo walked out through the doors as he was holding his passports in his left hand while with his baggage on his right hand. The airport has always been busy, announcements can be heard through various speakers in the lobby. The surrounding area is full of people going in and out, some are hurrying to their check-in counters.

Kyungsoo halted his steps before pulling out his phone in his right pocket, he punched some numbers on the keypad and proceeded to call right away, waiting for the other line to be connected, and a voice could be heard, “Hello, Baekhyun, could you please pick me up? I just arrived at the airport.” 

“Ah, okay. I will be waiting at the Starbucks, let me know when you have arrived,” Kyungsoo said and ended the call. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt like his shoulder was being tapped softly, turning his back only to find a taller guy wearing a simple beige grey sweater pairing with a pair of casual pants along with white sneakers, making Kyungsoo furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Yes, may I help you?” Kyungsoo asked the stranger. 

_Man, this guy is extremely good-looking,_ he complimented in silence. 

  
“May I borrow your phone for a while because my phone is out of battery, I need to make a phone call to my friend that I have arrived,” The stranger pleaded Kyungsoo. Although he found it suspicious since the stranger could basically go to the airplane support staff desk to ask for help. Suddenly a thought came into his mind, being the skeptical person he was, Kyungsoo thought this stranger was attempting to steal his phone. But Kyungsoo was not a bad person for not lending a helping hand. If he could provide the help then he would do it. 

“Alright, but I will punch the number phone by myself,” Kyungsoo spoke after giving so much thought into it, and the stranger nodded in agreement and gave the number. Kyungsoo dialed the number whilst the guy patiently waited by his side, unfortunately, the number went into voicemail. He tried once again yet it was still directed to voicemail.

“Uhm...I can’t contact your friend unfortunately, it went to voicemail twice,” Kyungsoo said, and the stranger smiled in return, he thought the smile was meant to be as assurance that it was alright if he couldn’t contact the guy’s friend but what came after wasn’t what Kyungsoo expected. 

“Well, actually, I’m sorry for lying,” Kyungsoo was dumbfounded, _huh?_ “That was my phone number actually, you look cute, and I couldn’t resist it, now I have got your number,” He was at a loss of words.

_What the hell…_

“By the way my name is Chanyeol, I hope I could see you around,” Chanyeol winked charmingly and left Kyungsoo that was still dumbstruck by the sudden flirt. 

Before he could react, Chanyeol was out of his sight. 

_What did I do in the past to have someone flirt with me like this, and it was lame at that._

After waiting for one hour and a half, Kyungsoo went out of the airport and stood at the side, from afar he could see the bright yellow car making its way into the airport, signaling to the left before it stopped right before Kyungsoo. When the car’s window rolled down, he could see Baekhyun’s triumph smile at him; returning the smile, Kyungsoo quickly placed his bag in the boot and slid in the car, leaving the busy airport. 

Baekhyun spoke first, breaking the silence “So, how was Prague?” 

“It was amazing, and I got you a souvenir don’t worry! I will tell you all of my adventures later on,” Kyungsoo said cheerfully, knowing how Baekhyun will keep on bugging him forever if he doesn't buy something for him. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo recalled back the memory he had experienced, “This is quite random, earlier while I was waiting for your arrival, something happened to me,” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun hummed in return, indicating for Kyungsoo to continue. 

“A guy wanted to use my phone to call his friend, so I gave in, but you know what, apparently it was not his friend’s number but it was his own!” Kyungsoo told bitterly, “he lied to me because he found me cute, that guy even told his name to me,” he continued to whine at Baekhyun who snickered back. 

“Yah, you should be glad someone is hitting on you.” 

“There’s no way I should be feeling glad! Although it would be a lie to say he was not an attractive guy, his approach is hella creepy! Who knows what if he has my number and he can track my location, thus still putting my life in danger?” Kyungsoo complained more. 

“Kyungsoo, you are overthinking it again, no one is going to kidnap you because I will save your ass,” Baekhyun replied back at his ridiculousness. 

“Alright you got a point, if that Chanyeol guy calls me in the future, I’m going to block his number,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, but his words still can be heard by Baekhyun. 

“Whatever floats to you Kyungsoo. Say, are you hungry right now?” Baekhyun changed the topic. 

“Yes, I'm starving!” Kyungsoo’s outburst made Baekhyun shake his head, beaming at him, whilst hitting on the pedal’s car.

  
  


The ride took longer than it should have since it was already late evening when both of the men reached one of the restaurants that were famous in the neighborhood. That was: according to Baekhyun’s words, nevertheless Kyungsoo just followed his best friend, he hasn’t been in Korea for almost six years ever since he started to study at one of the Prague’s universities that offered him communication and media courses majoring in journalism. When a letter came to his house which told he was being offered a scholarship, Kyungsoo wouldn’t miss the chance to go out of Korea. Hence, he flew out to Prague when he was twenty years old, studying at Prague for almost five years including working with one of the prestigious workplaces for one year before moving back to Korea this year. 

After looking through the menu, both of them decided to place their order to the waiter, after thanking the waiter, Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered over the interior design in the restaurant, as it was a seafood restaurant, the interior design was mostly filled with nautical decorations, however, it wasn’t an overwhelming one because he thought the owner of the restaurant still focuses on the minimalistic in the restaurant. 

The only living attraction that made the restaurant more alive was the lobsters in the tank, aside from that it was only the music in the background shuffling songs that Kyungsoo had no idea and people were talking to each other at their respective tables. 

“So you are staying here for good now?” his attention was brought back to Baekhyun, who was seated across from him. 

“Yeah, I guess so, the company posted me to work here. But I don’t know if in the future they want me to go back there though,” Kyungsoo replied back, 

When his company announced that he would work in Korea, which was the main branch of the company, immediately he considered this as one of the opportunities to start fresh. Regardless of his amazing adventures in Prague, he still had an unpleasant one.

“What’s your job scope here and when are you starting?” Baekhyun further asked. 

“Well I’m working as the fashion editor for the company, I guess I will probably start next week.” Kyungsoo concluded. Right after that, the appetizer started to be served to them. Throughout the evening, both of them enjoyed the dinner quietly before Baekhyun sent him back to his apartment. 

  
  
  
  


The sunlight was invading Kyungsoo’s room, although the apartment was placed in the middle being covered by other apartments, it managed to make the young lad awaken from his deep slumber. Kyungsoo opened his eyes half-lidded, trying to adjust himself to the current situation. He was still tired from yesterday’s flight and fortunately, he has the time for himself all alone. As he glanced over his night stand, the digital clock displayed it was only 9 a.m. in the morning. 

Not wanting to waste his whole day on the bed–although the tiredness didn’t seem to go away soon–Kyungsoo went out of his bed, made the bed and headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up himself. Half an hour later, Kyungsoo decided to cook for himself when he arrived at his kitchen, however, as he opened the refrigerator he was welcomed with nothing. 

Kyungsoo groaned at the emptiness of his fridge, thinking he had reminded Baekhyun to stock up his fridge before he came back to Korea. But it seemed like Baekhyun had forgotten about that. Not wanting to get in a bad mood and blabber at Baekhyun for not remembering it, he tried to be the understanding one as Baekhyun has his own work as well, and the fact that Baekhyun managed to find an apartment for him and even set up the furniture, he at least should be credited for his work, and going out to the market nearby doesn’t seem like a bad start. 

He could go for a walk in the middle of shopping for his groceries, so Kyungsoo picked up his coat in the closet and went out of his apartment heading to the market. Luckily, the market was only fifteen minutes away from his apartment. Kyungsoo really should be thanking Baekhyun for making everything that’s accessible to him was nearby to his apartment. When Kyungsoo was walking around, he could see a 24-hours restaurant on standby and a park, at least it doesn’t sound bad after all living here. 

In no time, Kyungsoo reached the market, picking up a stroller as he thought of shopping for a lot of groceries today. While Kyungsoo went through every section of the market analyzing what the market could store for him, his phone started to ring, not checking who was the caller, Kyungsoo answered almost immediately. 

“Hello?” Kyungsoo greeted, however, he was welcomed with silence. He looked over his phone screen for a moment, it was a phone number he didn’t save, and Kyungsoo couldn’t recall anyone that could know his whereabouts in Korea at the moment, the only person that knew Kyungsoo was in Korea was only Baekhyun. 

“Hello, who is this?” Kyungsoo asked again. 

“You didn’t know who was calling you?” the stranger finally answered.

_Duh, If I already know I wouldn’t be asking_.

“No, which is why I’m asking who is this,” Kyungsoo’s voice became a bit stern, he didn't have all day to entertain anyone, and this stranger decided to play with him. 

“It’s me, cutie, you don’t remember me at all? It’s not even passed 24 hours yet you already forgot about me,” the stranger said. 

_Who the heck would be calling him cutie_ , suddenly a memory came to resurge. 

_It was the airport guy!_

“You!” Kyungsoo exclaimed almost too loudly more than he should, and luckily there wasn’t anyone around him at the moment. 

“Yes, one and only, I’m Park Chanyeol in case you don’t remember and I’m hurt you have forgotten my beautiful face and my deep voice already, sweetheart,” Chanyeol feigned to hurt by his words. Kyungsoo was gaped in annoyance by Chanyeol’s attempt. 

One word Kyungsoo could describe, _this man was so full of himself._

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo has forgotten Chanyeol’s features face when they just met yesterday, the man screamed art all over his body, being gifted to be a tall person already made Kyungsoo envy him but it was also one of the factors that made him attracted to the guy because tall guys were really Kyungsoo’s type. However, Chanyeol doesn’t give him a significant meaning for him to remember the taller. 

“It’s more like you should be glad I didn’t call the police right now when you got my number without my consent,” Kyungsoo threatened the other, though Chanyeol seemed to be a nice guy from his appearance, and Kyungsoo knew that him having a crush on Chanyeol would most likely happen if they ever met in better circumstances. 

Ever since Kyungsoo’s engagement has been called off, he has developed a new hobby of getting a lot of eye-candy to be exact, a crush for his own dream world. Whenever he meets up a new guy that was deemed to fit his type, Kyungsoo will put these guys under his crush list, he preferred to get a one-sided love where he could create his own imagination with the guy he crushed over. He will be falling over his crush by himself with the imagination character he created without wanting to get to know the real attitude of his crush. 

Kyungsoo would struggle everything by himself all alone whenever his crush hurt his feelings unknowingly. Contrary to other people’s beliefs, if we have someone we like, we will be wishing our crushes will know our existence. However, it couldn’t be applied to Do Kyungsoo. 

It may seem weird, but to him, he was willing to go through this all over again by himself. If his crushes ever find out that he harbored feelings for them, Kyungsoo will magically forget his crush who was once his crush. He would rather break up by himself rather than hearing from other people’s mouths rejecting him. Kyungsoo thought it doesn’t cost any money with no worries of getting dumped if he ever crushes over someone. 

After all, It seemed to be economical as to Kyungsoo’s belief, or was it the side effect of him being rejected by someone he loved dearly and he wasn’t willing to put himself in a real relationship. If only Kyungsoo met Chanyeol under better circumstances, he could be eye-candy for Kyungsoo though. But right now, he couldn’t believe Chanyeol yet, he may seem nice but his identity was still vague to Kyungsoo, who knows behind the handsome face, the taller could be a mafia or a bad guy, he didn’t want to risk his life yet. 

So, Kyungsoo decided to be a defensive person.

“Well, I did say I’m sorry didn’t I?” Chanyeol said back. 

Ignoring the sorry from Chanyeol, “So, what can I do for you? Make it quick,” Kyungsoo curtly asked, he wanted to end this call right away if he could because his overthinking already started to play in his mind. The thought of Chanyeol tracking his phone location made Kyungsoo feel fazed at the moment.

“I was wondering if we could hang out?” Chanyeol asked. 

“What makes you think I would agree right away?” Kyungsoo scoffed back

“Well because you wouldn’t want to miss a chance to meet this handsome guy?” Chanyeol flirted back. Kyungsoo felt cringed at it for a while, he was still unsure of Chanyeol’s intention of wanting to meet him, as good thoughts didn’t come across in his mind. 

“I think I’m gonna pass,” Kyungsoo said without thinking further, not giving the other a chance to reply he threatened again, and ended the call right away. “Don’t even try to contact me, or else I will seriously call the police!”

_Great, this Chanyeol guy managed to make him get a bad day now_ , He should have looked over his phone when picking up his call next time. Kyungsoo decided to save Chanyeol’s number and named it as airport jerk, who knows if this guy decided to call him again, at least he could cuss the guy in the future instead of deleting his number, Kyungsoo ended up smiling mischievously and settle his groceries shopping for the day. 

  
  
  
  


For the next few days, Kyungsoo has been spending his rest in his apartment not feeling like going out. It would be better to rest as much as he could before he starts to work since he wouldn’t be able to get his beauty sleep anymore. As to what people say enjoy while it lasts, lazily Kyungsoo kept on switching the channels on the television, there was nothing to be watched that could entertain him for the day. So Kyungsoo decided to switch it off, wanting to get his nap in the evening as he was tired from doing daily cleaning. 

Before he could drift into his dreamland, he was woken up by a phone call, groaning by the intrusion call. Kyungsoo looked over his phone screen this time around and it displayed Baekhyun’s number, his best friend hasn’t been calling him since the last time he picked up Kyungsoo at the airport. _This should better be good or else Baekhyun would be sorry for interrupting him._

“Hello, what’s up Baekhyun, you better have a good excuse for calling me,” Kyungsoo warned. 

“Heh, as if I’m going to be scared of you.” Baekhyun said ignoring his warning, “Are you free tonight?” 

“Yes, I’m free.” Kyungsoo quickly answered, upon realizing his mistake he slapped his mouth for being careless he should have lied instead.

“Wait...On second thoughts, I’m actually busy.” Kyungsoo tried to cover up his mistake. 

“Not a chance, you think we just became friends from yesterday Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun chided him, and Kyungsoo pouted though Baekhyun couldn’t see him.

“I really don’t wanna go out today Baek.” Kyungsoo ended up whining, hoping it will work on his best friend but knowing him, it will fail eventually. 

“Nope, when was the last time you ever met people Kyung?” Baekhyun asked. 

Kyungsoo wanted to answer but he knew he didn't have the answer Baekhyun was searching for, “See, you couldn’t even answer it. Come on Kyung, it was only to meet up with new people.” Baekhyun tried to persuade him again. 

After giving a lot of consideration to it, Kyungsoo gave in eventually, “Okay, what time?” 

“Yeay! This is why I love you Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo can’t help but to roll his eyes, “I will pick you up at 7 p.m. later, dress up nice!” Baekhyun said, and ended the call after that. 

Kyungsoo that was laying on the couch looked over the wall, and it was only 5 p.m. in the evening. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to get his ass up and be ready, or else Baekhyun would come after his ass. Above all, his best friend was right, he barely knows anyone ever since he landed in Korea, and it wasn’t like Kyungsoo has a lot of friends during high school though, and he isn’t the one to keep up with the friendship. He was lucky that Baekhyun never forgot and never gave up on this friendship. It wasn’t a bad idea to meet new people, at least he could make acquaintances throughout the meeting tonight. 

After all, what could go wrong from this meeting? 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo waited outside of his apartment downstairs, expecting for Baekhyun’s arrival to pick him up. In no time Baekhyun arrived and instantly Kyungsoo got into the car. The ride to the meet up seemed to be a bit far as it took about one hour to reach the said place. 

After they arrived, Baekhyun parked the car handsomely with ease and both of them went out of the car. Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered around, and he saw a pub as they kept on walking towards it. 

Instinctively Kyungsoo held back his best friend’s arm, making Baekhyun look at him, confused, “Something wrong Kyung? Did you forget something at home?” Kyungsoo shook his head, as he had made sure nothing was left open at his apartment. 

“Are you hiding something from me, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo questioned in an accusation tone. Baekhyun’s expression seemed to change a bit but immediately composed himself. However, Kyungsoo noticed that being an observant person he could detect right away. 

“Hiding what?” Baekhyun questioned.

“If you don’t tell me right now, I’m leaving right now even without your company,” Kyungsoo warned, whereas Baekhyun’s eyes started to waver. It seemed like he had caught the other on the spot.

Baekhyun sighed in defeat, “Well...actually I may or may not sign up myself for a blind date meet up,” Baekhyun muttered almost inaudibly but Kyungsoo managed to hear it. 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun in disbelief “Don’t be mad.” Baekhyun added while smiling sheepishly. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. For some unknown reasons, he felt like this wasn’t exactly an ordinary meeting, and knowing Baekhyun’s attitude, since the other always try to have adventures in his life there was no way he would stick with meeting the same people, and if he did there was no need to invite him in the first place. 

“They don’t have one more person to complete the meeting!” Baekhyun whined, yet he looked at his best friend, unamused. 

“Oh, c’mon Kyung! I know what I did was wrong but still, let’s just assume this is meeting new friends! You don’t have to really actually like someone though,” Baekhyun persuaded, “Unless you really want. I won’t stop you either,” Baekhyun giggled, suddenly Kyungsoo slapped on his arm. 

“You are lucky I will let you off this time around, next time there will be no more,” Kyungsoo warned with his usual threatening tone, instantly Baekhyun intertwined his arm together with him. 

“Aye aye captain!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his best friend’s childlike manner. “This is why I love you Kyung,” Baekhyun said, both of them continued their walk to the pub. 

  
  
  


When the two best friends entered into the pub they were welcomed with the smell of hamburgers and grilled steak, right away making both of them grumbled in hunger. The heavy wooden tables and sturdy chairs were being chosen as the interior design for this pub as Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered around. The sounds of people talking and laughing filled up the atmosphere, as most customers were enjoying either cheering at the TV perhaps a soccer match was live at the moment, or glasses clinking together for company dinner that was being held here. 

Both of them made a beeline to the long table that was located in the middle of the pub, Kyungsoo counted the people that were seated on the sturdy chairs—it was only three people at the moment. If included with baekhyun and him, only five people made it to the meetup. 

_Odd numbers_. _Are they going to wait for another person to arrive or will he be the third wheel person?_

Kyungsoo hoped the number of people would stay this way, he could accompany Baekhyun to the date, he wouldn’t mind being the third wheel whilst he enjoyed his own dinner. After settling down on the empty chairs, Baekhyun started to make small talk as Kyungsoo kept mum, not wanting to include himself in the conversation. 

A few minutes later Baekhyun turned his head to him. “Kyung, let me introduce you, that one is Jongdae.” Baekhyun pointed at the guy that was sitting the farthest from Kyungsoo, “and the one in front of me here is Minseok, and the one who sits next to me is Junmyeon—a friend of Jongdae,” Kyungsoo greeted them by bowing his head slightly. 

“And this one is Kyungsoo, my best friend,” Baekhyun immediately introduced him to the other guys, feeling slightly embarrassed for not speaking up first. 

“Hi, my name is Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo said once again. 

“Hi,” all three guys said in unison. 

“So can we start already? Or are we waiting for another person?” Baekhyun impatiently asked. 

“My friend is still on his way here,” Jongdae responded back, and everyone nodded in acknowledgment. As for Kyungsoo, he was feeling anxious, the thought of waiting for another guy to be here. 

_God, I really wanna go home._ Baekhyun who seemed to notice his discomfort quickly tried to lighten up the atmosphere. 

“So, where do you guys work?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I’m working as a lawyer,” Minseok said, as he handed out his business card, and Baekhyun felt amazed by the revelation. Kyungsoo watched from his peripheral vision, he could detect that Baekhyun was interested in this Minseok guy instantly.

“I’m working at this S.K.Y Magazine Company,” Jongdae said, which made Kyungsoo turn his head, interested eventually giving the attention to Jongdae. 

“Wait, Kyung, isn’t that where is the company you will work next week?” Baekhyun asked in excitement. 

“Yeah, I’m going to start working there next week,” Kyungsoo, who was surprised as well, muttered back. 

“Oh really, which department will you be placed at?” Jongdae asked 

“Oh, I’m working as a fashion editor, so I think it will be the content-editor department.” Kyungsoo assumed.

“I look forward to meeting you soon Kyungsoo,” Jongdae beamed, while Kyungsoo, felt glad that he has someone he can count on if he ever feels lost in the company. As they were too indulged with the conversation, a deep voice greeted them. “Sorry, I’m late! I got lost while following the navigation!” 

Kyungsoo felt this strong urge to lift his head to see the owner’s voice, and when he did, his eyes grew wide, as if his eyes could drop out of the socket any moment. He wouldn’t forget the guy’s face, it hasn’t been one week yet and it seemed like God was trying to set him up with this guy. 

The one standing before him, flashing his wide smile, Park Chanyeol. It was too late before he could even lower his head back, not wanting to meet with Chanyeol’s gazes. But it was too late, the other guy was as surprised as him when their eyes met. This time, Chanyeol smirked playfully. 

“It’s alright, you made it on time. We are just getting started,” Jongdae replied back and urged Chanyeol to sit at the empty seat that happened to be in front of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo wanted to curse over his luck. _Does he not have good luck this year or what._

  
  
  


Chanyeol finally settled himself, eyes still focusing on the person in front of him. It was incredible he would say because the one that has been haunting his mind this week was now right before him, it would be a lie if Chanyeol didn’t realize the stiffness in the guy’s body. He felt like the guy was cursing him internally and now for once, Chanyeol thought he could be a _mindreader._

After ordering their food, Chanyeol observed the other quietly but it seemed like the shorter one looked somewhere else, not wanting to meet his eyes. Frankly speaking, If looks could kill and the shorter guy was brave enough to meet eye to eye with him, Chanyeol could ensure that he would be dead by now. He realized that when he shifted his gaze to somewhere else, momentarily, he could feel the other stole a glance at him—the dagger stares wished that he wouldn’t be here. 

_Cute,_ Chanyeol thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo thought that Chanyeol was a sadist, he enjoyed torturing him by looking at him intently. It was getting worse when he was already feeling out of place at this date, especially since Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying the talk he had with Minseok. It made Kyungsoo feel more nervous than usual, Kyungsoo blew a raspberry, the night felt longer than usual as his eyes kept on switching from looking at the table to the clock hanging on the wall. 

All of sudden, Jongdae yelped “Ah!” and clapped both of his hands, gaining everyone’s attention, as if he finally remembered the thing he forgot. For some reason in Kyungsoo’s heart, he didn’t like where this was going, it scared him about what was about to happen next. “It would be a bit boring if we talk with the people in front of us right?” Jongdae asked. 

_I don’t even speak anything, not that I want to converse with this guy in front of me either,_ Kyungsoo answered silently. 

“So, I came up with an idea! How about we all,” Jongdae pointed at his row, which consisted of Junmyeon and Chanyeol. “We will put our own car key on the table and you guys will choose randomly and from there onwards that’s your date for today. How about that?” Jongdae suggested excitedly. 

_It was a bad idea._

But Kyungsoo couldn’t voice it out. He wished he had a superpower to teleport to somewhere else. Unfortunately, he needed to follow, either way, not wanting to make it awkward for other people as well.  
  


There were three car keys placed on the table, Kyungsoo couldn’t even take any guess which one would be Chanyeol’s, he should be alerted when the other arrived late, maybe by then, he could at least grasp the car’s key feature. 

Yet here he was staring at each of the car’s keys hoping it would scream “Hey this is Chanyeol’s car key!” Of course, that would only happen if he was born with the power to seek which one belonged to Chanyeol. 

A man can only wish. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, indulged himself in deep thinking, which one he should pick, his heart was yearning to take the middle one. However, right after he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see, only one car key was left. He somewhat felt betrayed and shifted from the right and then left, looking at Baekhyun and Minseok who were smiling innocently. He felt like he was being betrayed. Fortunately, the car key that was left was literally the middle one. 

_Oh, my God! God really was on my side!_

So, he picked the car key and then Jongdae voiced out, “Okay, now reveal yourself who got your car key.” 

“Baekhyun got my car key,” Jongdae started first. 

Continued with Junmyeon, “Minseok got mine.” 

Kyungsoo stared at the key in his hand, feeling the chills running through his body. He wouldn’t lie to himself, he felt the goosebumps. Kyungsoo wished this was a dream as he closed his eyes hoping it wasn’t a dream. Except, when he opened his eyes, eventually met with Chanyeol’s, the guy was grinning happily, the look on Chanyeol’s face as if he had hit a jackpot. 

  
  
  


  
  


Everyone has left except Chanyeol and Kyungsoo that remained in the pub, neither of them spoke for a good five minutes after the other dates walked out. Recalling back when Jongdae stated that they were free to go wherever they wanted since they were all grown-up adults. Right after that, Jongdae dragged Baekhyun, not even caring about Kyungsoo who was left behind with another stranger. He should have been stern with Baekhyun earlier when he caught his best friend lying to him. However, he shouldn’t cry over the spilled milk.

Momentarily looking at Chanyeol before shifting his attention on the clock hung on the wall. It depicted 9.30 pm in the evening already. Kyungsoo didn’t find this going anywhere; he should make his move before there won’t be any available taxi. Standing up from his seat, which startled Chanyeol who was dumbfounded by his action. 

“I’m going home,” Kyungsoo stated. 

“But we barely even started our date today,” Chanyeol whined childishly, his lips curled into a pout. 

“I’m sorry, this was something I least expected, especially to meet you under this circumstance despite saying I don’t want you to call me in the future,” Kyungsoo laughed in a sarcastic tone. 

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol stood up as well trying to reach for his hands, making Kyunsoo being defensive. 

“Please, don’t come to me another step,” Kyungsoo warned, as he stepped back. Chanyeol couldn’t force himself but to abide by Kyungsoo's words, letting Kyungsoo walk out of the pub. 

Leaving Chanyeol all alone at the seat.

  
  


Kyungsoo was fidgeting nervously in front of the building. It was his first day working at the main branch. It would be a lie if he could feel confident in himself when it was barely there. The thoughts of meeting new people and getting accustomed to new places made him shiver. 

His phone beeped indicating a new message, fishing out the phone from his pocket to check who messaged him this morning. 

  
  


_From: Bestest friend in the world_

_Good luck for today Kyung!! :D Also don’t be scared. Here’s Jongdae’s number btw 010-2109 XXXX in case you need his help! ;)_

  
  


His best friend seemed to have a magic that could sense his nervousness. The message was simple yet thoughtful, Kyungsoo assumed the date Baekhyun had with Jongdae seemed to be doing well from the message he received with Jongdae’s number attached in it. 

Reminding about the date, after he left the pub Kyungsoo was grateful Chanyeol didn’t chase after him. Even the next day, neither Chanyeol nor Baekhyun was searching for him. He didn’t want to be bothered if they indeed asked for his whereabouts. Chanyeol’s existence seemed to rub him in the wrong way. As if Chanyeol was like a bomb-ticking that could explode anytime. He was something Kyungsoo would expect but also dangerous to him.

It was hard to describe Chanyeol, the guy seemed to be the playboy type from his judgment. He didn’t want to involve himself with the said guy since his guts were telling him not to give Chanyeol a chance of introducing himself properly, as it could lead to another problem that no one could expect. 

But he hoped that Chanyeol would get the warning he said previously. Not wanting to waste his time wondering about Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mustered up his courage and walked into the building hoping everything will go well for today. It was okay so far, one of his co-workers who introduced himself as Yixing has been helping Kyungsoo to get accustomed to the surrounding of the office and even offered himself to give Kyungsoo a tour which he gladly took. 

The office building was a big building and Kyungsoo doubted he would be able to finish the tour of every level in one day alone. But, Yixing briefed him on the important office levels he needed to know for his own future reference: like the art photography department, printing department, etc.

Kyungsoo thought his work will be assisting the other people’s project in his first week of work. However, he was already assigned to a new project despite having just started working three days ago. Not that he was complaining; he was grateful for the opportunity given to him. The project he will be working on was to promote a set of jewelry collections for the newlywed couple and it was set to be in the magazine two months later. 

There were a lot of things he needed to settle like finding models, a photographer, and contact with the jewelry brand. It was going to be a challenging one for him since he didn’t have any connection that could recommend him for the good things that could make his project easier. 

Then Kyungsoo was reminded by Baekhyun’s text that Jongdae's number was in it. Instantly he sent a new message by introducing himself and hoped that he could have a quick coffee with Jongdae. Minutes later his phone beeped indicating a new message, it was from Jongdae.

  
  


_From: Jongdae_

_Sure! Let’s meet at the coffee shop next to this building during the lunch break._

  
  


Kyungsoo arrived earlier at the coffee shop considering he was not entirely good in directions despite the shop being next to his office building only, he didn’t want to make Jongdae wait for him when he was the one who invited the guy. Fifteen minutes later, Jongdae appeared at the entrance of the coffee shop. Kyungsoo held up his right hand in the air to notify his existence to the other. Quickly, Jongdae made a beeline towards him. “I’m sorry! This week is a busy week for me,” he spoke as soon as he sat down across Kyungsoo. “Have you ordered anything?”

“It’s alright, I was the one who invited you for a coffee. Sorry for taking your time. And no, I haven’t ordered anything yet. Why don’t I treat you? Since this is the first time we met outside the date,” Kyungsoo answered back. 

Jongdae shot him up with a triumphant smile at the offer. 

“I’m not gonna hold my back when ordering,” Jongdae jokingly said, making Kyungsoo grin at his statement. 

Jongdae dabbed his mouth lightly with the tissue on the table “So, right now you need help on how to find models that are suitable for the jewelry set?” Kyungsoo nodded in response.

Jongdae tapped on his chin as he was trying to recall a certain person that could help him, pulling out his phone he scrolled through his contacts. “Ah! Thank God I have his number,” Kyungsoo’s eyes lightened up at that. 

Jongdae added, “I will send the contact number to you, he is the one in charge of the models’ company. I think this would help you, considering he helped me in searching for models last time.” 

“Thank you so much, Jongdae. It’s such a great help,” Kyungsoo said in a grateful tone. 

“It’s nothing, I’m glad I could be a resource person to you, also I need to get on your good side so you would say good stuff about me to Baekhyun,” Jongdae winked playfully as if there was a hidden message in it. 

Kyungsoo chuckled at it, “It seems you are whipped for Baekhyun, huh?” 

“Well, if you ask around, no one could resist him for sure,” Kyungsoo nodded at the statement, Baekhyun was a bubbly guy and hyperactive one. His best friend knows how to lighten up the atmosphere that could make other people comfortable with him. 

“I hope next time around when we meet you would introduce yourself as his boyfriend,” Kyungsoo smiled mischievously, making the other guy flushed in embarrassment. 

Here he thought Jongdae would be dropping confident comments, yet the guy was being a shy one, rubbing at the back of his neck. _Ah...Baekhyun is so lucky to have someone whipped for him,_ he silently thought. 

“How was your date with Chanyeol?” Jongdae dropped the unexpected question he didn’t expect at all. 

“W-What?” Kyungsoo stammered, he couldn’t believe he was reacting like this either. 

“Oh?” Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed suggestively “Was the date that fun it got you speechless?” this time around Jongdae took the chance to tease him. 

“Eh...no, actually, I stood him up,” Kyungsoo revealed the truth, making Jongdae’s eyes become bigger–he must say that Jongdae’s eyes size almost the same as his–to Kyungsoo there was nothing to be surprised, but perhaps because it was his friend.

Kyungsoo thought he would be blabbered or worst getting sarcastic remarks, but “HAHA! I didn’t know this day would come,” Jongdae’s boisterous laugh was the last thing he expected. 

As Jongdae wiped the tears from his eyes with his forefinger, only then he calmed down “I’m sorry, haha. It’s unusual because most people will fall head over heels the first time they meet him,” Jongdae said.

_Well, you didn’t lie though,_ Kyungsoo silently added. 

“What happened after that?” Jongdae asked further. So, Kyungsoo decided to tell him the whole story as he considered Jongdae was one of his friends already. He found it harmless to share about this though if Jongdae decides to spill to Chanyeol he didn’t mind at all. At least, Chanyeol would get the hint from this. They spent their lunch together before heading back to the office building. It was enjoyable, even Jongdae offered to have another lunch break together the next time around which made Kyungsoo’s heart swell in happiness.

Three weeks had passed, Kyungsoo was happy his project was progressing well. The fact that he was able to book the models from the company Jongdae suggested to him was making everything easier for him. He only has one more week to complete everything else. 

As he was checking the things he needed to settle by next week a knock on the door was heard. “Come in,” Kyungsoo notified. 

“Kyungsoo…” it was Yixing behind the door, Kyungsoo didn’t entirely pay attention to the guy 

“Is there a problem, Yixing? Sorry, I’m a bit busy,” Kyungsoo replied as he was busy going through the papers. 

“There is a problem regarding the photographer,” That halted Kyungsoo’s work, and now his eyes met with the Chinese guy. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Kyungsoo asked again, waiting anxiously. He hoped his work wouldn’t be delayed because of this, it would be a hassle for him to handle this. Although the photographer was working in the same company. However, if there was no available photographer, he needed to think of a contingency plan to find a substitute one. Now he was starting to feel stressed over it as the dateline was nearing, the photographer's problem added more pressure. 

“The photographer requested for you to meet himself,” Yixing stated. 

Kyungsoo internally cursed, _Just why the heck this photographer wouldn’t agree right away!_

“Is that so? Guess I have no choice but to meet this demanding photographer then.” Kyungsoo replied. 

  
  


Kyungsoo pressed the elevator button on the 7th floor where the arts and photography department was placed. In no time, he reached that level, mustering up his courage because he truly needed it to confront the demanding photographer as Yixing reminded him the photographer’s name was Mr. Park. 

  
  


“Ah, I can’t believe I had to go through this. Why are some people so choosy? Why can’t they make things easier for other people?” Kyungsoo grumbled to himself, he found it ridiculous for him to be doing this. Even though this was his first project and he had an assistant editor that helped him to book for everything for goodness sake.

  
  


Yet, this photographer just had to act this way.

  
  


“What was the need to meet him when the photographer himself could actually talk about this through his assistant?” The more he pondered over it the worse it got because that guy had delayed his other work that should be settled by yesterday. 

Kyungsoo made his way to the receptionist desk and promptly introduced himself. “I’m here to meet Mr. Park, is he available right now?” Kyungsoo asked, despite having booked the meeting with the photographer as he made Yixing do it. 

“One moment, please.” The attendant excused herself as she made a phone call.

He needed to ensure that Mr. Park was in his office. If the photographer wasn’t available, Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind cutting off the contact instantly. 

Now he wondered back as to why he had to make sure it was Mr. Park that would be the one to handle the photoshoot. Then, he recalled back, it was his boss that insisted on having Mr. Park, as the guy recently came back to work after taking a break for one year due to private reasons. His supervisor mentioned that Mr. Park was one of a kind of photographers since his skills in capturing pictures were extravagant that made him outstanding compared to other photographers that were available in the company. “Well, he better gives me the good impression for meeting him specifically,” Kyungsoo monologues to himself. 

He didn’t care about it that much, but he did feel curious despite the photographer himself taking a break for one year yet managed to work at this company normally as if nothing happened. 

_He must be an important person in this company to get that kind of privilege._

“Mr. Park is in his office, let me lead you there,” The attendant’s voice brought him back to reality. 

Silently, Kyungsoo followed the attendant from behind, both of them arrived at the corner of the office room that was a bit secluded compared to other office rooms. As the attendant knocked on the door he could hear from the other side, Mr. Park said faintly “Come in!”

Thanking the attendant promptly Kyungsoo nervously held the doorknob, though earlier he had this urge to jump on the photographer for making it hard for him. Realistically he was afraid as he didn’t want to lose his job yet if he ever got on the bad side of this important person in the company. 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo pushed the door. He thought he could see the face of Mr. Park right away, but he was welcomed with the back of his chair instead. 

Being the awkward person he was in a new placeㅡin an isolated room with a stranger to be exactㅡwas something that made Kyungsoo unsure of what to do. He wasn’t someone that would approach another person first and he was expecting Mr. Park to greet him the moment he pushed the door. 

But it seemed like he had to do it first. 

“Hello Mr. Park, I’m Do Kyungsoo the fashion director that would be handling the upcoming project.” Kyungsoo introduced himself “It seems like there is a disagreement that you wish to see me first.” 

“Nice to meet you, sweetheart.” 

The chair was turned around, Kyungsoo was rendered speechless at the revelation of the person in front of him.

“My name is Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol was smirking charmingly. 

It was silent for a moment, Chanyeol studied Kyungsoo’s expression, it seemed like the fashion editor couldn’t process what he had seen right in front of him. 

“Surprised?” Chanyeol’s deep voice brought him back to reality. 

Blinking once, twice, and thrice. It wasn’t a dream as much as he wished it to be right now. Kyungsoo was perplexed but he managed to speak up “H-How?” more like stuttering. 

“What do you mean how? I work here of course,” Chanyeol answered back easily.

Frankly speaking, Chanyeol was surprised as well when he saw Kyungsoo right before him standing with confused expressions. Not that he planned for this to happen but God had set this kind of meeting for him. If it was bound to happen it would happen eventually, and Chanyeol didn’t regret it one bit when he requested the Chinese guy–Yixing–to send his fashion editor instead. 

He hasn’t started working until recently after taking a long hiatus. So, it was really part of his procedure to meet the fashion editor so he could interview them and enquire a few questions before he decides whether he was deemed fit for this photoshoot concept or not. Though, Chanyeol could pull any concept, to be honest. But he needed to meet the person in charge so he could see whether he could vibe in with this person or perhaps another collection of his play buddies.

Being friendly was Chanyeol’s middle name, he could say that he liked to take every chance in every work he was part of—killing two birds with one stone as what he thought—and now with Kyungsoo in front of him, he felt like he kept on hitting the jackpot. The fact that Kyungsoo caught his interest right from the beginning, and now he couldn’t wait to see how this project will work out. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kyungsoo responded, trying to hold back his frustration from exploding. 

“You can’t be assuming that I’m stalking you right?” Chanyeol questioned him.

  
  
  


From Kyungsoo’s side, he was feeling embarrassed, to the point, it was making him stutter, “I-I...”

_This guy is really a mind-reader as if he knows what is running through my mind._

“It can’t be helped!” Kyungsoo unintentionally shouted “First the airport, then the blind date, and now this! All of these meetings are a coincidence.” he muttered grumpily, finally letting out the frustration he had been bottling. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo voiced out, noticing that Chanyeol was standing up from his chair, marching towards him wordlessly. the photographer kept on walking whereas he stepped back. 

“S-Stop right there.” Kyungsoo stuttered, but before he knew it his back was against the door. He didn’t want to mention the proximity between both of them. Regardless, this was so awkward for him, he knew if he started to speak he couldn’t imagine what Chanyeol would do next. He was looking somewhere else as he didn’t dare to look into Chanyeol’s gazes.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol called out softly when he was eye-to-eye with the other. 

Kyungsoo felt like the time was passing slowly for it to move to another scene, he was contemplated to look up and meet with Chanyeol’s but he could feel the force of attraction from Chanyeol’s voice. Hence, he decided to pull himself together and be courageous. 

The moment his eyes daringly met with Chanyeol’s gazes. He wasn’t expecting the bold statement made by Chanyeol. 

“Our meeting wasn't a coincidence, sweetheart. It was destined,” Chanyeol spoke romantically, making Kyungsoo flustered with the confession. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing was compiling all of the papers he had printed for the proposal in accordance, minding his own business suddenly someone was passing by his office desk in flash. It made him dumbstruck for a moment “What was that?” Yixing questioned himself. 

Then his eyes caught at his supervisor’s office door that was slightly moved “Was that Kyungsoo?” Yixing asked himself but proceeded to walk to Kyungsoo’s office. 

Knocking on the door softly “Kyungsoo… Can I enter your office?” Yixing requested, hearing a faint replied ‘yes’ from the other, he entered with ease. 

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Yixing worriedly asked as Kyungsoo was covering his face against his forearms on the table. 

Not that Yixing would know that Kyungsoo was madly blushing trying to compose himself. A few minutes later, Kyungsoo pulled himself together along with controlling his expression. “Yeah, I’m fine. Is there anything you need, Yixing?” Kyungsoo asked back. 

“Not really, it's just you were walking so fast earlier. Something happened?” Yixing pondered, as his eyes studied Kyungsoo’s face; it was blushing if Yixing could conclude it but he didn’t dare to point that out. Not wanting to make his supervisor more embarrassed than he already felt.

“Oh...well it’s nothing actually. I’m good.” Kyungsoo coolly replied–he sounds so fake using that tone and he hoped that Yixing wouldn’t notice it. 

“Okay then.” with the response Yixing got from Kyungsoo he took his leave, though he knew deep down his supervisor wasn’t okay. 

  
  
  
  
  


The moment the door was closed, Kyungsoo loosened up the tie as he felt suffocated by it. Frankly speaking, he thought his brain would shut down earlier when he was in Chanyeol’s office, but luckily his impulsive actions managed to save his stupefied brain. He should be thanking his body for having this power to push the tall photographer away.

  
  


Of course, he ran away after hearing the bold statement made by Chanyeol. 

Now his mind was finally sane enough to think he felt the regret seeped in his mind. His project that was supposed to be talked about ended up with nothing.

“If only he didn’t come close to me, perhaps we could actually discuss the work he had delayed,” Kyungsoo mumbled bitterly. 

Realizing that Chanyeol would be the photographer for his project he felt like wanting to stop the work right now. It sounds unreasonable but he was willing to make a few lies to his boss as long he wouldn’t have any relation with Chanyeol. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kyungsoo went to the pantry to drink a glass of water. 

Guess he should call it a day and go home early today. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day Kyungsoo went to work as usual, as if nothing happened yesterday. Yet again, he couldn’t wipe the memory right away though he wished for it. After all, he had to contact his boss to inform him that he couldn’t work with the photographer his boss suggested. 

Entering his office room, Kyungsoo placed his briefcase on the table, settling himself on the chair. Before he could start his work, a knock was heard. 

Kyungsoo didn’t manage to respond yet the door was opened “Hey, Kyungsoo sorry for coming suddenly.” Yixing apologized as he marched towards Kyungsoo with a file in his right hand. 

“I was supposed to give you this yesterday but you went home early,” Yixing said as he passed the file. 

Taking the file from Yixing, the guy excused himself afterward. Kyungsoo opened the file to read the content but he was stopped at a sticky note that was attached on the top right of the file. Carefully he plucked the note without ruining the whole paper. 

_You can’t run away from me sweetheart ;) I will make sure we will work together on this project - Chanyeol_

Without another word, Kyungsoo crumpled the sticky note and threw it into his rubbish bin. “Damn you, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was strutting at the office corridor as he was heading to the CFO’s room. As he stumbled with the other staff, the photographer didn’t forget to flash a genuine smile, making the staff blushing madly at him. Chanyeol truly devoured this kind of reaction as he knew his face could be considered as one of a kind that makes people fall head over heels on him. Aside from that, he was good at making other people feel special through his words. He wouldn’t consider himself as a playboy but people called him a playboy. Hence, the nickname stuck on him for as long as he remembered. 

Perhaps he was being very friendly that made people misunderstand thinking he had intimate feelings towards them. Not to mention the attention he gave to them could be mistaken most of the time. When in actuality he never had any relationship in his whole life. But from other people’s view, he was the playboy that hurt every single person’s feelings that thought they were an item with him. 

Chanyeol bowed to the secretary that had just left the CFO's room promptly and made his way to the said room. As he entered quietly, the other person in the room was making a phone call. Upon realizing Chanyeol’s presence, he silently pointed the chair to Chanyeol indicating the photographer should wait for him first. 

After a while, the call finally ended and the CFO turned his attention to Chanyeol “So, cousin, you finally decided to show up at the company?” 

“Come on Yifan, you know the reason for my hiatus.” Chanyeol glared at his cousin. 

“I’m just joking, Yeol.” Yifan snickered back. 

Not many people know that Chanyeol was related to Wu Yifan except their friends, considering their family surname was totally different. It was because Chanyeol’s aunt decided to marry a Chinese guy. As much as he likes to be in the center of people’s attention, he drew a line when it came to publication as he preferred to live in a low profile. 

It was all thanks to his cousin who was an apprentice for this company he was working at that Chanyeol managed to get a break from working one year ago. Though this company belonged to his cousin’s father, he wouldn’t be able to get it if Yifan wasn’t persistent enough. 

“What makes you come to my office today?” Yifan asked. 

“Nothing, I’m just dropping by because I miss seeing you,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly. 

“As if I’m gonna believe you in that.” Kris deadpanned. 

“Okay actually I have one favor to ask since you are like the one who controls the financials and agrees which project will be able to get the finance aids,” Kris beats his words first. 

“You are not asking me to do some embezzlement are you?” Kris’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Of course not dumbass! Hear me out first.” Chanyeol replied in an annoyed tone. Kris surrendered his hands-on air indicating the other could proceed with the talk. 

“I heard you haven’t signed the project for an upcoming magazine themed wedding yet.” At the mention of the magazine, his cousin tried to recall it. 

Kris’ eyes lightened up as he finally remembered it “Yes, what about it? As far as I know, the project was handled by the new fashion editor that worked here almost one month.” 

“Can you sign it but with the additional condition that I should be the photographer for this project and no one else?” Chanyeol pleaded. 

Kris eyed him suspiciously “Why should I?” 

“It’s a long story,” Chanyeol replied sheepishly. 

“Well, I have the time to hear from you, Chanyeol.” 

“Kris, you are busy for goodness sake, but for starters right now I want to get close with the fashion editor. If there is an update, I will tell you the whole story!” Chanyeol promised as he stood up from his seat marching towards the door. 

“Yah Park Chanyeol!” 

“I’m counting on you, cousin!” Chanyeol spoke as he dismissed himself, not even caring for his cousin that was not amused. 

  
  


Kris shook his head as he knew that he couldn’t reject the request made by Chanyeol. After all, he too was intrigued how it would turn out. It’s not every day Chanyeol was interested in someone when it was always people who kept on confessing to Chanyeol their interest in him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo read the document in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what he just read. It was mixed feelings; upset, betrayed, and confused altogether. Frankly speaking, he felt like he could murder someone today. The project paper he had been working on has been approved, he felt glad that it worked. But the additional condition that was added at the bottom of the paper was unpredictable. He hadn’t seen that one coming, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that Chanyeol would go to the extent like that. He didn’t manage to meet his boss yet Chanyeol has taken one step ahead ruining his plan. 

Furiously, he went out of his office heading to one place in his mind—Chanyeol’s office. He needed to confront this as he found this ridiculous. Upon reaching the said place, Kyungsoo didn’t even ask the front desk whether Chanyeol was available or not. He was infuriated as of now and he couldn’t imagine himself voicing out in a croaking tone on the poor attendant.

Kyungsoo pushed the door too harshly, startling Chanyeol that was going through his laptop. 

“Oh, I thought who it was, it’s just you.” Chanyeol calmly said despite being ambushed like that “So, what can I help you today, sweetheart? I don’t think you booked a meeting with me.” 

It was unforeseeable to Chanyeol when the next thing that happened was Kyungsoo gripped on his work-shirt pulling his face near Kyungsoo. The photographer couldn’t help but be amazed by the bold move made by the fashion editor. “Just what is wrong with you?! You know deep down I don’t want to work with you yet you are pushing right into my face making sure I have to agree with whatever condition they put on the project.” Kyungsoo directly dropped professionalism.

“Sweetheart, this was too close don’t you think?” Chanyeol tried to joke around, yet Kyungsoo tightened the grip on the work-shirt to express that he wasn’t indeed joking. 

“Come on, what makes you think I could be the one behind this asking them to make sure we work together?” Chanyeol uttered back. 

“Cut the crap, Mr. Park, don’t think I’m that dumb thinking you don’t have any impact in this company when my boss kept on insisting for you to be the photographer and the fact that you were able to take a break for one year. You are still denying this?” Kyungsoo countered back. 

Those remarks made by Kyungsoo totally silence the photographer.

“Okay let’s talk this through first. Could you please give me the chance to explain?” Chanyeol asked calmly, as he tried to release himself from Kyungsoo’s strong grip. 

They were sitting across each other with two cups of tea accompanying them. Kyungsoo tried his best to stick with his professionalism as he promised that he would hear Chanyeol’s explanation first, though he doubted the reason would be a professional one. Not when he viewed the photographer as someone that loves to play around. It was hard to be serious with Park Chanyeol. 

“So, explain yourself, Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo began. 

“You stood me up during our date, now you owe me one,” Chanyeol reasoned out. 

His jaw was dropping slightly in disbelief as his eyes widened. Now he was starting to feel regret for asking, he shouldn’t have asked for Chanyeol’s explanation in the first place. 

“Just how childish can you be?” Kyungsoo directly said in a sarcastic tone. 

“It depends on how long you play the pull and push game with me, sweetheart,” Chanyeol easily said. 

“And stop calling me sweetheart!” 

“It can’t be helped, when I’m with you the word is so easy to say,” Chanyeol flirted back, flashing his charming smile. 

“Mr. Park.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. 

“Alright, how about like this, since you knew how influential I am in this company. All I need is one date from you,” Chanyeol requested. 

“And how does that make any difference from this? I don’t want to associate myself with you,” Kyungsoo frowned at the suggestion. 

“Oh sweetheart, it does make a lot of difference. If you don’t go out on a date with me, we are still doing this project together. But, if you go out with me for one day, you can decide whether you still want to work with me or not after that. Then, I wouldn’t bother you for the rest of your life,” Chanyeol explained. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know which one was worse because if he was forced into this, he needed to be professional throughout working this project, and if he decides to go out on a date and only spend a day with Chanyeol it was giving the chance for the photographer to enter into his life. But at least he could decide for himself. That seemed to be an ideal option as of now. 

“Fine, one date, and you better keep your promise, Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo finalized, and Chanyeol smiled in victory.

“Great! Then, it's a date!” Chanyeol replied excitedly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo was waiting at the entrance of the amusement park, somewhere in his heart started to feel regret in accepting the date but his mind denied that he only needed to last it for one day before he could cut off Chanyeol for the rest of his life. 

_Be patient, Kyungsoo, it’s just a day spending with him and it will be over before you know it,_ Kyungsoo chanted the words in his mind like a mantra as he closed his eyes. 

“Sweetheart? I didn’t know you’re able to sleep while standing up?” Chanyeol's teasing voice brought him back to reality.

Kyungsoo was jolted by the photographer’s appearance. Just why didn’t Chanyeol greet him normally. He glared at the photographer in judgmental gazes “You’re late,” Kyungsoo stated plainly “Why are we going to the amusement park?” He ignored Chanyeol’s question, proceeding to ask the intention of going here. 

“Aww, are you expecting a candlelight dinner?” Chanyeol teased further. 

“If you continue to be like this I’m gonna leave you right away, Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo finalized, it was only ten minutes spending with Chanyeol he could feel his frustration flowing, that it could almost fill a whole tank.

“And I know you won’t do that because you really want to get rid of me from your life, sweetheart,” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows, aware that he had the control over this matter. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know the reason for him to get fired up. He should know by now the photographer was someone that loves to tease and joke around. Perhaps it was Chanyeol’s existence as a whole that made him agitate in every possible way. 

It was unusual for him to be that upset over trivial matters when he was usually a composed person that didn’t get work up. Chanyeol was like a ticking bomb that knew when to attack at Kyungsoo’s comfort zone, making him uncomfortable. It was like the photographer was trying so hard to push himself into his world.

_Come on Kyungsoo, you are better than this,_ Kyungsoo tried to comfort himself. Taking a deep breath for a moment he stared back at Chanyeol. 

“Fine. You know that I won’t leave you considering I have the privilege to decide it. So, please Mr. Park, don’t joke around with me all the time and be serious. Don’t make this harder than it already is for me,” the fashion editor confessed truthfully. 

Chanyeol should at least be considerate of his feelings by now, him not wanting to be here was mentally draining and the photographer should have noticed that. He needed to ensure this date would end in the evening at the end of the day. 

“Alright, in that case, drop the honorific name first. Call me Chanyeol,” Chanyeol requested. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in annoyed “Okay, Chanyeol. Could you please answer me why we are in an amusement park?” 

“It’s because I didn’t have any money back then to come here, now that I'm able to purchase it. So, why not?” Chanyeol reasoned out. That sure made Kyungsoo restrained from commenting more. 

_He had a point._ Kyungsoo wordlessly agreed.

Though Chanyeol has made his point still Kyungsoo dislikes the idea of going to a crowded place. It was not his thing but he needed to follow it either way. Not to mention it was on the weekend their date happened, a lot of people were going especially for the family as this was considered as a hot place. 

“Do you want to have brunch first? Have you eaten?” Chanyeol changed the topic. 

“Sure, let’s go eat first,” Kyungsoo answered back.

  
  


After placing the orders, Chanyeol thanked the waiter promptly as he watched the waiter walk away whilst Kyungsoo remained quiet. 

This was such an awkward surrounding for him. Since it wasn’t his idea to have a date if Chanyeol didn’t intend to talk it would save his energy from talking. He could bear with the quietness till the evening though. 

“Why don't you want to work with me, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol broke the silence. 

“Because I don’t want to associate my life with you,” Kyungsoo straight away answered.

“Oh, sweetheart... You broke my heart so quick with the answer,” Chanyeol feigned to be hurt as he held his hand on his left chest. As if he was wounded figuratively by his words, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but rolled his eyes in nuisance. 

“But you need to know something, Kyungsoo. Let’s put aside this date, a lot of people wanted to have my work for their project you know,” Chanyeol beamed, showing his dimple. 

“You should be glad that I chose you first as soon as I come back from my hiatus,” Chanyeol added more. 

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Kyungsoo snorted at Chanyeol’s claims. 

“You haven’t seen my works yet, have you already judged me quickly?” 

“It’s not like I’m undermining your legacy or something,” Kyungsoo stated, “it's just you wanted to make sure I would feel regret if I didn't choose you at the end of the day just because you’re so versatile in capturing people.” 

Before Chanyeol could reply, the waiter came back with their beverages. With that their talk was cut off right away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right after they were done with brunch, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo headed to the amusement park. Kyungsoo waited by the sidelines as the photographer bought the tickets at the counter. A few moments later, Chanyeol came by his side while waving the tickets happily. 

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol cheered like a kid, whilst Kyungsoo blew a raspberry. 

_It's going to be a long day for me._ Without another word, he followed the hyper photographer. 

The first stop was the Viking ship, although at first Kyungsoo was reluctant but Chanyeol paid him no heed and dragged his body to line up together. It was a long line considering it was one of the main attractions in the amusement park. 

As they waited for the line to move bit by bit, Kyungsoo was fidgeting as there were many people kept on lining up causing him to move closer to Chanyeol. It was uncomfortable for him but he couldn’t say it out loud, especially since the guy behind him kept on pushing him unintentionally since the stranger was joking with his friends. 

Chanyeol on the other hand could sense his awkwardness and without warning, the photographer maneuvered his body-switching their places making Kyungsoo stand in front of him. 

“Sorry that you had to feel uncomfortable but, the wait for this will be worth it,” Chanyeol addressed as he looked right into Kyungsoo’s gazes. 

Kyungsoo felt embarrassed, turning his head looking somewhere else. His heart was beating at irregular speed by Chanyeol’s gestures, it made him feel touched because the photographer was alerted by his discomforts. 

_Wait, Kyungsoo this is not the time to make your heart flutters!_ He chided himself.

Chanyeol dragged him to sit at the back of the seat according to what the photographer quoted ‘it would be fun to sit at the last seat’ though Kyungsoo doubted that since he never rode one before he thought each seat was the same. However, the moment the ship swung back and forth, Kyungsoo could feel the adrenaline rushed into his body. Not realizing that he was screaming along with Chanyeol “Oh, my God! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo screamed at the top of his lungs. 

He took back what he said about the seat. It was literally mind-blowing, his soul felt like it had ascended to heaven. The higher the Viking ship swung the more it made him overwhelmed. Kyungsoo knew one thing that his body was feeling delirium, the excitement to ride another one.

As soon as they left the Viking ship, Chanyeol commented “Wow, Kyungsoo I didn’t know it takes me to get you to scream my name through Viking ship.” 

Kyungsoo glared at him, unamused “If you dare to joke another one, I’m taking my leave,” Kyungsoo warned, instantly Chanyeol surrendered as his hands were up in the air. 

“It was exciting right?” Chanyeol changed the topic. 

“Yeah, I admit it was fun. Where are we going next?” Kyungsoo coolly asked, trying to hide the fact he was anticipating which ride he would be riding next. 

  
  
  
  


Merry-go-round was something he least expected. For once he thought Chanyeol would bring him to another exciting ride, maybe he put his faith in Chanyeol too high. “Really, Chanyeol? A merry-go-round?” Kyungsoo sneered at the photographer who decided to sit on what seemed like a pumpkin carriage. 

He felt humiliated for goodness sake it was only both of them riding on it along with other kids. “Oh, loosen up sweetheart! We both don’t want to barf our stomach for riding the extreme ride continuously, one at a time,” Chanyeol winked teasingly. 

It made Kyungsoo flushed red, now he looked like a desperate adult that couldn’t hold back himself the desire to ride. Well, he would blame this on Chanyeol though for bringing him here. But he managed to stick out his tongue just to annoy Chanyeol. The photographer chuckled at his reaction “It seems like you are like those kids riding this merry-go-round you know?” 

“Say the one who brings me here in the first place,” Kyungsoo countered back, not wanting to lose over Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol grinned stupidly, knowing he couldn’t win over this argument, and decided to shift to another topic “Kyungsoo, why do you hate me so much?” 

He remained still at the question “I don’t hate you Chanyeol. Hate is such a strong word. It's just...your existence that seems to rub me in the wrong way.” 

“In that case, I just have to change your view on me throughout our date today, would you give me the honors to do that?” the photographer gently said.

“Ugh...can you not act like the playboy of the century?” Kyungsoo sniggered.

“What?!” Chanyeol replied in disbelief, eyes widened. “This is how I always act around people!” 

“Are you?” Kyungsoo replied in a smug tone. 

“I am!” 

“Whatever you say, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo, unknowingly had his lips curled upwards. 

And it was only Chanyeol who noticed that tried to hold back from smiling. He felt content knowing that Kyungsoo was starting to warm up with him and the fact that Kyungsoo was no longer tense around him made him feel like a winner. 

“Let’s have fun a lot today, okay, sweetheart?” Chanyeol blurted out. 

“Please, stop calling me sweetheart,” Kyungsoo stressed on the word ‘please’, hoping the photographer would take a hint on it. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply except an innocent smile appeared on his face. 

  
  


  
  


Kyungsoo couldn’t recall how many rides he had ridden, it was such a thrilling day for him. He almost forgot for a moment that he was forced into this date, especially since Chanyeol had been an attentive person ensuring he was comfortable in every ride. He looked after him like a gentleman he was born to be, though there were times the photographer would take every chance available to tease him. Kyungsoo could say his impression of Chanyeol has changed slightly a bit. Perhaps it was because Kyungsoo never had so much fun throughout his adult life and Chanyeol managed to bring the thrilling yet exciting world to him. He could say that he was starting to warm up with the photographer. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have judged the book by its covers. Chanyeol has been such a great companion, though from the photographer’s view they were on a date, from Kyungsoo’s view, it felt like a friendly outing. Now, both of them decided to rest again at the empty bench before continuing to play another ride. The photographer excused him for a while saying he would buy the snacks and drinks and Kyungsoo felt grateful that Chanyeol decided to do it instead. 

It has been somewhat almost half an hour, but Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel worried about Chanyeol’s disappearance. 

“He couldn’t perhaps back off, is he?” Kyungsoo pondered to himself as he looked over the watch on his wrist, it was nearing late in the evening before they parted away. 

“Is he perhaps injured somewhere?” Before Kyungsoo could stand up to search for Chanyeol, from afar the photographer was seen holding two cans of soda along with churros. Instantly, Kyungsoo ran towards the photographer hastily and stopped right in front of Chanyeol. 

It made Chanyeol clueless when Kyungsoo stood before him “Uhm, going somewhere?” the photographer asked.

“Where were you?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to hide the worriedness. 

“Getting drinks and snacks?” Chanyeol replied, giving the obvious answer.

Kyungsoo sighed “I mean, why were you late?” 

“Oh, the line was a bit long. You know how weekends can get crowded,” Chanyeol smoothly answered. 

It was silent for a moment before Chanyeol voiced out again “Were you worried about me, sweetheart?”

“Not a chance,” Kyungsoo replied curtly. 

“Aww,” Chanyeol cooed at him “I’m not going anywhere if you are wondering.” 

The photographer declared as if he could read his mind again, seriously at this point Kyungsoo would be thinking that Chanyeol was a psychic. 

“Stop thinking weirdly, I still have the upper hand over this matter. And,” Kyungsoo snatched the soda drink from Chanyeol’s hand “I’m thirsty,” As he took a sip coolly in front of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol led Kyungsoo to sit back at the bench he left earlier, both of them started to munch the churros in silence, filling up their stomach with light snacks. Chanyeol finished eating first despite it being Kyungsoo who took the first bite. 

Patiently, the photographer waited by his side to finish the churros. Kyungsoo felt self-conscious as he could feel like Chanyeol was staring at him from sideways but he paid no heed to it. 

_You’re just overthinking again, Kyungsoo!_

The longer he ate the churros the more he felt that Chanyeol was nearing to him. When he turned his head to the left he was surprised at the closeness he was with the photographer. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo nervously asked, he couldn’t avoid Chanyeol’s gazes as they were both on the same eye-level. 

But the photographer remained silent, slowly approaching him. It scared him, if the photographer decided to cross the boundaries, Kyungsoo wouldn’t hesitate to leave him this instant. However, it felt like something was holding him back from moving a muscle. As if he was being charmed to stay immobilized, waiting for what was the next move from the photographer. Instinctively, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine.

Suddenly a light touch brushed against the corner of his lips, and in a flash, Kyungsoo opened his eyes at the smirking Chanyeol. “You had a stain over there,” Chanyeol pointed at the corner of his lips. “You sure act like a kid.” 

The photographer chuckled in amusement, Kyungsoo on the other hand felt like digging the hole to bury himself. He really wanted to scream, for goodness sake Chanyeol played him. “Yah!” 

“Were you expecting something else?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows threw a knowing look. 

“No! I wasn’t! You could have said something,” Kyungsoo huffed.  
  
“Hehe, I’m sorry Kyungsoo. It was hard not to tease you, sweetheart. You are just the epitome of cute,” Chanyeol uttered. 

“Where are we going after this?” Kyungsoo decided to change the topic if he let Chanyeol take over the conversation. He wouldn’t make it out alive, he was too abashed to the point he wished to go home now. “It’s already late in the evening, is there any other ride you wish to go before we part away?” Kyungsoo straight away asked. 

“It’s still early though,” Chanyeol childishly complained, “you don’t want to have dinner with me?” 

“Chanyeol, we decided to end it in the evening. So, please keep your promise,” Kyungsoo emphasized back. 

“Fine, let’s go ride the Ferris wheel as the last ride,” Chanyeol stood up from his seat and led the way with Kyungsoo followed from behind. 

  
  
  
  


They were at the top point of the Ferris wheel, Chanyeol was staring at Kyungsoo who was enjoying the scenery. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol called again, but the fashion editor was too engulfed to the point he didn’t realize Chanyeol was calling him out too many times. 

“Sweetheart?” the photographer changed his method instantly. 

That brought Kyungsoo back to reality. “Huh?” 

“You sure have come to like the nickname I call you huh,” Chanyeol teased again, “I called you numerous times yet you didn’t hear me.” 

“Uh...sorry,” Kyungsoo rubbed at the back of his neck. “It's just that it has been a long time since I didn’t see Korea. It has changed a lot in the past six years ever since I left to study in Prague. And, this is the first time in a while since I had seen this view, it was enchanting,” Kyungsoo expressed his opinion. 

“Are you staying here for good?” Chanyeol inquired. 

“Well, I guess so. Unless the company wants to post me to another branch,” Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgment. 

“So, before the Ferris wheel reaches down, what’s your opinion on today’s date? I hope you enjoy our date today, even though I forced you to come with me,” the photographer asked. 

“I must say, it was an enjoyable one,” Kyungsoo replied honestly. 

“Does that mean you want to work with me?” Chanyeol asked with a hopeful tone. 

“I think…” Kyungsoo paused, “yeah, I can bear with you for a day, so why not for the work.” 

The grin on the photographer’s face showed it all “Does that mean we can have another date?” Chanyeol boldly asked. 

“No,” Kyungsoo gave the precise answer. 

“Why not?” Chanyeol whined, unknowingly his lips pouting in dissatisfaction. 

“It would be great if we stay as friends,” Kyungsoo concluded. “So, can we be friends, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo held out his hand, wanting to shake Chanyeol's hand. 

“Hmm, fine. Let’s be friends,” Chanyeol accepted the handshake, though deep down he was a tad disappointed for some unknown reasons. After all, he was just interested in knowing Kyungsoo, not that he actually wanted to have a relationship with the fashion editor. Besides he should be glad that Kyungsoo no longer dislikes breathing under the same space as him. So that was an achievement, being able to meet the fashion editor thrice intrigued him in a different way. 

_Befriending with Kyungsoo doesn’t sound bad,_ the photographer thought. In fact, who knows what could happen in the future. Chanyeol was eager to know it when the time came. 

“Also, here,” Chanyeol pulled out something from his back, revealing a snow globe on his hand, “this is my gift to you.” 

Chanyeol added since the fashion editor seemed to be reluctant “As a gift to a friend. Please, take it. I won earlier at the water gun booth when I was on my way back from buying food.” 

“Thanks.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo almost felt regret with his decision the moment he let Chanyeol enter into his life, because apparently in the photographer’s dictionary the word ‘friend’, he didn’t exactly follow it thoroughly. Ever since the amusement park date, Chanyeol has been sending messages asking to hang out together. But of course, Kyungsoo didn’t accept every outing, just once in a while, he would accept the invitation to go out with Chanyeol. The fashion editor finally learned the real attitude of Chanyeol though there was not much difference. At first, he did feel annoyed by Chanyeol’s existence because his approach in flirting with Kyungsoo made him purely turn off. But then, he realized that Chanyeol was a playful guy, to begin with. It did change his opinion towards the photographer, he no longer despised the existence of the said man. After all, they spent a whole day together, it would be a total lie if he said otherwise.

But the moment he went out with the photographer, Chanyeol didn’t exactly cross the boundaries that made him uncomfortable in general just simply made him cringe at every attempt of pick-up-lines by the said guy. Kyungsoo was thankful that Chanyeol would act professionally when it comes to working but sometimes he wouldn’t miss the chance to tease him like: 

_“Kyungsoo, wait. I need to breathe,” Chanyeol stopped walking for a moment. The fashion editor looked at him worriedly._

_“Are you okay, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo turned his head to the photographer_

_“Yeah, being with you takes my breath away,” Chanyeol uttered playfully._

  
  


_“Kyungsoo, I think you need to distance yourself from me,” Chanyeol stated._

_“Huh, why?” Kyungsoo pondered weirdly._

_“Because I might fall for you,” Chanyeol muttered naughtily, showing his dimple._

  
  


_“Kyungsoo, you think my appearance today is okay?” Chanyeol asked as he pointed at himself._

_“Yeah, you look fine.” Kyungsoo looked over at Chanyeol’s outfit. The photographer was wearing an azure turtleneck, outshone his height like a model on the runway._

_“Do you know what the material of this outfit is made from?”_

_“No, what kind of material is it?” Kyungsoo asked_

_“Boyfriend material.” Chanyeol mischievously said, winking teasingly, leaving the fashion editor that was dumbfounded by the statement._

  
  


_“Aren’t you tired of running here?” Chanyeol asked since the fashion editor had just arrived right before him._

_“Why should I?” the fashion asked back, though it sounds weird to him because he was walking briskly to Chanyeol so he could arrive earlier._

_“Because you have been running in my mind the whole day” Chanyeol sang it._

  
  


_“There is something wrong in my eyes,” Chanyeol whined, as he opened his eyes a little, trying to scrub it out._

_“Why, is there dust in it?” Kyungsoo came closer to the photographer, perhaps he could see it in close distance._

_“No, for some reason, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Chanyeol romantically said, making Kyungsoo gagged up._

  
  
  


It would be a lie if Kyungsoo ignored the jittery feeling in his stomach. After all, Chanyeol was someone he would eventually have a crush on if they met under better circumstances. Which he did in the end. It wouldn’t be so weird for him to end up liking the photographer after all. With the teases he got from Chanyeol, eventually, he has come to like the photographer secretly. Yet again, he followed his own principle. He wouldn’t be telling Chanyeol that he developed his crush on the photographer. Not to mention Chanyeol’s popularity among the workers in the building was pretty huge. Hence, he should stop dreaming of being the photographer’s partner in real life. 

  
  


The progress in discussing the concept of the photoshoot turned out to be easier than he thought. Kyungsoo was surprised when he heard the photographer’s suggestion. In fact, it was beyond his expectation, especially when Kyungsoo looked through the photographer’s portfolio that consists of his past experiences in handling photoshoots. The way each of the pictures look alive and the photographer literally brought out the model’s capability so it would be shown according to the concept. 

It has been almost one month and a half since the preparation for his project began. Within that time frame, a lot of things have happened. Now the photoshoot day was nearing, everything has been settled mostly, with Chanyeol’s clear vision on what was needed on the day of the photoshoot has made everything easier in preparation before the day approaches. 

Next week arrived in a blink of an eye, he was anxious about his first project and the desire to ensure everything was perfect for today, he even made sure to leave his apartment earlier just to avoid the traffic jam and unwanted incident. The fashion editor marched towards the studio where the photoshoot would be conducted. At first, he thought it would be at the building company he works at considering it has many floors. But, the company has another building that was specifically for the photoshoot purpose. 

He entered the photoshoot site, eyes wandering all over the place. It was still early before the photoshoot began, as for now the place was being set up. From afar, Kyungsoo could see the models were being styled by the make-up stylist. Considering the photoshoot theme for today about promoting the jewelry set from Louis Vuitton to any couple that was planning to get married to purchase and donate to UNICEF at the same time. 

The fashion editor made a beeline towards the models to greet them because he knew for sure he wouldn’t have any other time to meet them properly. As he approached the models silently, one of the models—a guy to be exact—turning his back meeting Kyungsoo’s gazes. 

“Uhm...can I help you with anything?” the guy asked politely.

“I’m sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name is Do Kyungsoo, I’m the fashion editor for this upcoming magazine.” Kyungsoo introduced himself as he bowed slightly out of respect. 

“Ah! I’m sorry I didn’t know, my name is Oh Sehun, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Sehun let out his hand to shake hands with the fashion editor who gladly returned back. 

“Don’t be sorry! I’m thankful to have you as one of the models for this magazine.” Kyungsoo replied back. 

“Wait for a second,” Sehun paused as he turned his head to call over someone, “Irene noona!” 

A few seconds later, a woman came standing next to Sehun. Kyungsoo thought Irene would be someone taller than him but she was slightly shorter than him. Perhaps he was too prejudiced with the idea that all models should be taller like Sehun. 

“Hi, my name is Irene. It is an honor to be part of this project.” Irene smiled beautifully. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Kyungsoo replied back, “I hope we will work again in the future.” Shortly after that, Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of Chanyeol that came in from another door in the building. It seemed like the photographer had arrived earlier than him. Politely excusing himself from the models, he made his way towards the photographer who was busy checking his camera. 

“Hey, is everything fine?” Kyungsoo greeted. 

“Oh, hey there, sweetheart,” Chanyeol greeted back, “Yeah, everything is alright,” before turning his head, focusing back on his camera. Though back then he requested the tall photographer to stop calling him that since Kyungsoo didn’t exactly like the endearment nickname. But Chanyeol being him, didn’t exactly listen anymore and did according to his wish, making Kyungsoo give up. Not to mention ever since he was aware of his crush over the lad, now he felt like he could melt in a puddle each time Chanyeol calls him that. 

Kyungsoo nodded in acknowledgment. It was the silence that settled in between them, not an awkward one. The fashion editor kept on observing Chanyeol quietly from behind. He savored this moment as his face was facing Chanyeol's back. 

The photographer's appearance today was dashing, with the outfit he wore today made him look like a different person. As if the playful Chanyeol he met didn’t appear in the photoshoot site today. The clicking sounds could be heard numerous times, sensing that he might bother Chanyeol’s focus he decided to step away. 

“Chanyeol, I will go first, alright?” Kyungsoo stated, before he could pace away Chanyeol held back his upper arm. Instantly, Kyungsoo turned his head to Chanyeol in question. 

“Do you mind if we have dinner together after this photoshoot ends?” Chanyeol requested with his hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah sure, I will wait for you at the parking lot then,” Kyungsoo concluded, and Chanyeol beamed in excitement.

  
  
  
  


The photoshoot has been going for about five hours. Kyungsoo monitored from the computer that displayed the outcome of the photoshoot. He would say the photos were something beyond his expectation. With the visuals coming from Sehun and Irene, the fashion editor could sense that this magazine would be a successful one not to mention the way Chanyeol captured the models. 

It made Sehun and Irene look like a real couple. It wouldn’t be that surprising if it was real but during the break earlier when Kyungsoo inquired whether they were a couple. Yet Sehun responded they were not since both of them have their own partner, making the fashion editor flushed in embarrassment as he apologized over it.

After a while, Kyungsoo excused him for a moment whilst he strutted to the bathroom. The trip to the said place was a quick one, as soon as he finished his business he made his way out with the thought of going back to the site. After all, it was going to wrap up soon and he didn’t want people to search for him. 

Before he could reach the site, from afar he saw two people were talking to each other at the entrance. Unable to recognize the faces in a long-distance he thought it was the staff. However, the nearer he came, he felt like his heart was feeling uneasy to look at those people. And he was right. It was not the staff, it was the guard and a mere stranger.

“Oh, thank god. He was one of the staff here today,” the guard stated as soon as he saw Kyungsoo from behind. 

“I’m sorry sir, this guy insisted saying he knew someone on the site. But, I couldn’t let him pass through,” the guard explained whereas Kyungsoo remained still, unfocused with the guard as his attention was solely on the guy’s back in front of him. 

As if the stranger knew Kyungsoo was wishing to see the guy’s face. He turned his body to meet with Kyungsoo’s eyes. The fashion editor was shocked, standing before him was his ex-fiance. He didn’t know what the universe had set up for him. Kyungsoo didn’t expect to meet this soon, the wound his ex-fiance left on him was still fresh. Although it has been a year since his sudden change in attitude, having new hobbies because of his ex-fiance. Kyungsoo wasn’t ready to face the reality yet. Nonetheless, he needed to act professionally. This was his workplace, he had to endure it till the end. 

“How may I help you, sir?” Kyungsoo began first.

“Kyungsoo…” the other guy muttered softly, the voice that used to call him full of love. 

“Sir, may I know who you are looking for?” Kyungsoo asked again, ignoring the nonchalant act by his ex-fiance, Kim Jongin. 

“I’m looking for Oh Sehun, the model,” Jongin stated, “may I go in there?” Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly as he walked past Jongin first, not even caring if his ex-fiance was able to catch up with his pace. 

  
  
  
  


From afar Sehun could see Jongin instantly the model ran towards the other guy as he hugged Jongin tightly. “I didn’t know you will come today?” Sehun questioned. 

“I thought I might want to surprise you. So, surprised?” Jongin said cheekily. Kyungsoo from the side was eyeing them awkwardly, he wasn’t that stupid enough not to think that Jongin and Sehun didn’t have any special relationship. Everything clicked together, with Sehun’s words echoing at the back of his mind that he has his partner and the way Sehun’s gazes were fondly on his ex-fiance. 

_So all this time Jongin left him because he found someone else?_ Perhaps they knew each other longer than how long Kyungsoo met with Jongin. Maybe Jongin left him because he was in the way of their relationship. 

_Was Jongin’s love for him fake all this time?_

Many thoughts came at once, he was overwhelmed as his heart felt heavy. He didn’t want to think yet. He was looking at them bitterly and wondering about his mistakes when he was in a relationship with Jongin. Kyungsoo couldn’t take it, he needed to leave before he caused chaos at the site. Forcing himself to stride away from the romantic scene in front of him was the hardest, not wanting to make it obvious that he was running from these people. 

At the same time, Kyungsoo’s eyes glued on Chanyeol’s figure that was observing the pictures he took earlier. The photographer was too immersed with his work and it made him feel guilty for not being able to have dinner with Chanyeol. He didn’t think he had the energy to do so, not when he was breathing in the same space as Kim Jongin. Glancing at the photographer one last time, Kyungsoo left the site without being noticed by others. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been two days since the incident happened, Kyungsoo didn’t come to work. As soon as he reached his safe haven, he notified in the group chat made specifically for his department telling that he decided to take an early leave at the site because he was feeling unwell. Afterward, he told Yixing he wouldn’t be available because he was still sick. Though he wouldn’t actually say that he was mentally sick. 

He has been staying in his apartment doing nothing, his routine was the same, waking up, eating, watching random channels displayed on the television, and sometimes his mind would go back to the image of Sehun hugging Jongin fondly. It wouldn’t leave his mind for the last two days. There were times his memories with Jongin resurged at the back of his mind, playing like a broken recording resulting in him shed tears at night till it accompanied him in sleep. 

The more he thought of it deliberately his past relationship with Jongin it made his head spin in the endless cycle of unanswered questions. He was frustrated yet helpless, shame on him for not being able to confront Jongin the truth behind their broken engagement because he was too fazed with the image of Sehun hugging his ex-fiance. 

It was late in the evening Kyungsoo was awakened at the knocking sound against his apartment’s door. He didn’t realize he had spent another day sleeping on the couch. It was like how he spent a week after Jongin broke up with him. He wanted to laugh at himself for being such a fool and weak for someone that wasn’t worthy of his love. Yet Jongin was his first for everything, it was hard to let go. 

He went to the kitchen to wash up his face, not wanting to show his sleepy side, and straight away headed to the front door. Perhaps it could be the food delivery since Kyungsoo has been ordering for take-outs, the effect Jongin gave to him was beyond everything. He was too numb to even think straight. When Kyungsoo opened the door he was surprised to see that it was not the food delivery. Standing before him was Park Chanyeol with a worried expression plastered on his face. Now that he realized how stupid he looked right now, he didn’t order any food today since he had been sleeping the whole day.

“Uhm...how did you?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“I asked for your address from Baekhyun through Jongdae,” he replied, “hope you don’t mind,” Chanyeol added. 

“Can I come in?” the photographer requested. 

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo opened the door wider to let Chanyeol in the apartment easily.

Leading the photographer to the living room. Thank goodness his living room wasn’t entirely a mess, Kyungsoo picked up the sofa pillow and placed it on the couch, “So, what’s up?” he nonchalantly asked. As if nothing happened in the last two days. 

Chanyeol looked at him unamused, “You really asking me that?” 

“Okay, why did you come here, miss me already?” he attempted another joke. 

“Kyungsoo, where were you? We were supposed to have dinner together!” Chanyeol was starting to get impatient with Kyungsoo’s playfulness. 

“Is that what you care about?” Kyungsoo carelessly said. 

“Fuck! No, Kyungsoo,” the photographer’s outburst shocked Kyungsoo, “I was worried about you! I waited for you two days ago and if it weren’t for your staff telling me that you went home I would probably file a report to the police!’ 

Kyungsoo stifled his laugh because Chanyeol made him happy for a moment. 

“Why are you laughing?” Chanyeol happened to notice it.

_Oh crap, I should have controlled my facial expression better!_ Kyungsoo scolded himself. 

“Sorry…” the fashion editor apologized. 

“No, you didn’t! I even waited for the next day but you didn’t come to the office,” Chanyeol had an exasperated look on his face, his tone was frustrated at everything and Kyungsoo felt like the photographer was suppressing his emotions. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t notify you earlier. I should have done that but I am sick these days. I’m so sorry Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo apologized, though he was partly lying in it. He hoped the photographer accepted his white lie. 

“I was worried about you…” Chanyeol toned down.

“I’m truly sorry, Chanyeol. I will make it up for you next time, I promised,” Kyungsoo rephrased, feeling bad rose in his heart for lying. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol agreed, shooting Kyungsoo a genuine smile. 

Sometimes he didn’t understand how Chanyeol reacted in every situation. Most of the time, the photographer was playful but he saw none of that today, the emotions he showed to Kyungsoo made him worry, or more like he was hoping that deep down Chanyeol was starting to care for him on a serious note. But he didn’t want to get his hopes high, even if Chanyeol was bound to like him in the future Kyungsoo wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings as much as he wanted to. 

He was too scared to commit again. 

Nonetheless, the image of Chanyeol being such a good partner appears in his mind. “Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo casually changed the topic. 

Chanyeol shook his head cutely, making the other’s heart swell in adoration. “Let’s order take out?” Kyungsoo suggested. 

This time the photographer looked at him for a moment before nodding, agreeing to his suggestion. “Okay! Let me get my phone to order. Do you want to eat pizza?” 

Kyungsoo asked as his feet were about to head into his bedroom wanting to search for his phone, just before he could take another step Chanyeol held his upper forearm. “Is there something wrong, Chanyeol?” making the fashion editor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Kyungsoo, your phone is here,” Chanyeol stated, as his other free hand pointed at Kyungsoo’s smartphone on the small table. 

“Oh!” feeling embarrassed rushed into his face, “thanks, Chanyeol,” But again, he was stopped by the photographer, now it made Kyungsoo somehow annoyed being maneuvered off his path course. “Now, what?” he asked, not wanting to sound nuisance. 

“Your eyes look puffy, Kyungsoo,” it was not a question but a mere statement coming from Chanyeol’s lips. 

Kyungsoo was caught off guard, he wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to be an observant person. Not that he would actually have told the truth, the puffy eyes were because of his shed tears over Jongin this morning. “Oh, that’s because I just woke up,” Kyungsoo smoothly said, “You know some people’s eyes couldn’t get adjusted to the right size the moment they wake up.” 

He hoped that Chanyeol would buy his lies. 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want to force you. But you aren’t a good actor to lie in front of me,” Chanyeol countered back. 

That silences the fashion editor instantly. “Hey, it’s alright if you are not ready to say it. But please, don’t lie to me. I could read you straight away.” the photographer assured him.

“We are friends right?” Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly. “If you are having trouble, I’m always here right beside you.” Chanyeol’s smile somehow gave him the assurance he needed at the moment like it says ‘everything will be fine.’ 

The photographer swiftly handed the smartphone in Kyungsoo’s grip, “You should order because I’m starving for worrying over you.” Chanyeol spoke in a teasing tone as he made his way to the couch. 

The moment Chanyeol plopped down on the couch comfortably, Kyungsoo began his talk “You know, I thought when I accepted my new post here, I could run away.” The photographer looked at him in question, Kyungsoo mustered up his courage. He needed to let out his thoughts or else this would go nowhere. 

“I met my ex-fiance that day.” 

Chanyeol’s jaw was slightly ajar, he was not expecting this kind of news to be dropped onto him. “That’s why I can’t meet you that day, Chanyeol.” 

“I-I’m sorry…How did you guys break up?” the photographer carefully asked, not wanting to sound offensive. 

“He left me with a note, saying he couldn’t see his future with me,” Kyungsoo bitterly said as he reminisced about the past when Jongin proposed to him.

  
  
  
  


“Jongin! Where are we going?” Kyungsoo nervously asked since his eyes were blindfolded. Right now he was depending on the other for direction. 

Jongin had been holding his hands securely, leading to an unknown place for a good ten minutes if Kyungsoo counted correctly ever since his eyes were blindfolded. Jongin brought his car, inviting him for a road trip and suddenly they arrived at an unfamiliar place. 

It was a random request made by his boyfriend to cover his eyes, and Kyungsoo was happy to comply. After all, we would do whatever we could for the one we loved that included Kyungsoo as well. Now he was anticipating the place his boyfriend wanted to show him. 

Frankly speaking, he would never have imagined himself to fall over Jongin, perhaps the persistency coming from the other that made Kyungsoo eventually give in. It wasn’t that hard, Jongin was truly a charmer and if he were to be honest he would say that he will fall in love with Jongin all over again in the next life. 

All of a sudden Jongin stopped his movement, making Kyungsoo halt his steps as well. “Have we arrived?” Kyungsoo asked impatiently. Unfortunately, he didn’t receive any reply from his boyfriend. To be honest, he was truly scared since his eyes were temporarily blinded, but he knew at the back of his mind that he trusted Jongin more than himself. 

He could feel that Jongin was walking past him, a rustling sound could be heard. “I’m going to open this now, but your eyes remain closed, hmm?” Jongin pleaded as his hands untangled the blindfold at the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Okay.” 

The moment the towel left his face his ears were alerted at Jongin’s movement, it seemed like he was standing before Kyungsoo now. “Okay, slowly open your eyes now,” Jongin instructed. The moment Kyungsoo opened his eyes, he was welcomed with a romantic candlelight dinner set up in front of him, his breath was hitched for a moment. Truthfully, Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react. He was in awe because Jongin made one of his wishes come true. Wanting to have a candlelight dinner somewhere private with a sunset view, he didn’t think Jongin would go to this extent. Shifting his eyes towards Jongin’s who was looking at him in genuine gazes. As if Kyungsoo was the center of Jongin’s world. 

“Jongin...I-I,” Kyungsoo was lost at his words, “thank you so much...” He paused, “You really didn’t have to do it.” 

“But, I will do it anyway,” Jongin cheekily replied, as he let out one of his hands, “may I have a dance with you?” he spoke romantically, making Kyungsoo blushed in crimson red. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo accepted his boyfriend’s hand and danced slowly, head against Jongin’s chest accompanied with slow music as the background. For a moment he felt like Jongin and he was on another planet with only both of them living there peacefully. As much as they wanted to indulge in a romantic moment, they had to eat, not wanting to waste Jongin’s hard work in preparing the food. Both of them talked about random topics and enjoyed the evening to the fullest. 

The sky was starting to get dark, the sun was long gone replacing the moon that was shining brightly. Kyungsoo was too engulfed with the nature scenery not realizing until Jongin was standing on one-knee. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Jongin, what’s wrong?” 

“Kyungsoo, throughout our time together, my life was changing to another level. Being with you was like fresh air in the morning as if I was given another chance to live once again,” Kyungsoo was covering his mouth, he was too immersed with Jongin play words.

“So, Kyungsoo I’m asking your hand in-marriage, I don’t think I need to give a reason but I wanted to spend for the rest of my life with you because I couldn’t imagine my life without you,” Jongin continued as he was looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes earnestly. 

“Will you marry me?” Jongin asked as he presented the ring in the velvet box, whilst Kyungsoo’s tears were trailing at the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t expecting himself to get proposed to. 

“Yes!” Not wanting to delay the answer, Kyungsoo answered happily as he grabbed Jongin into his embrace, hugging tightly. 

  
  
  
  


“He said I was like a fresh air that gives him a chance to live another day,” Kyungsoo murmured slowly, but Chanyeol managed to catch the words. 

“Yet, he left me,” Kyungsoo bitterly laughed, all of sudden Chanyeol walked towards him as he embraced the fashion editor. Carefully hugging Kyungsoo, as if treating him as a limited vase that needed thorough care. Like Chanyeol wanted to deliver a message through his body language that ‘it was okay for him to cry’. 

Kyungsoo was weeping in muffle as his head was against Chanyeol’s chest. He was glad that he could take it out of his heart, the feelings he had been holding for a year. They stayed in that position for a good fifteen minutes, after Chanyeol ensured that the fashion editor had calmed down only then he let go of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t want to say it, but he was starting to miss the warmth from Chanyeol’s body. 

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol,” he started first, “I’m truly glad you come to find me here,” Kyungsoo added.

“We are friends, after all, I’m happy to help,” the photographer replied. Though Kyungsoo wasn’t sure with himself whether he would consider that as part of the way of acting as a friend. “In fact, if you ever come across your ex-fiance next time, I’m going to protect you and be your shield!” Chanyeol continued, making Kyungsoo’s lips curled upwards at Chanyeol’s antics. 

“Now, let’s get you ice cream! It’s on me!” Chanyeol immediately changed the topic. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo muttered appreciatively. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol switched on the lights and he sat on his couch for a while. After having dinner together with the fashion editor at his apartment he headed straight to his home. He was exhausted for the last three days when Kyungsoo went missing in action. 

Though he guessed that Kyungsoo would be staying in his apartment, not going anywhere. But when he didn’t come to work for almost two days it made the photographer start to worry. Even in a short span of time knowing Kyungsoo, he knew that the fashion editor wasn’t the type to skip the work unless an unwanted accident happened. When it was already the second-day Kyungsoo didn’t come to work, Chanyeol decided to ask Yixing the reason for his supervisor’s absence yet the answer he got was Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling well. It made his heart become anxious thinking of how sick Kyungsoo was, not to mention he couldn’t even reach the other through calls because he had been ignoring him. 

It got him overthinking whether Kyungsoo was fine all alone or was someone looking after him or not, he didn’t have any idea where the fashion editor lived which made him really frustrated. 

On the third day, suddenly, Chanyeol recalled the talk he had with Jongdae when his best friend mentioned that he was spending his time with Kyungsoo’s best friend. Immediately he fished out his phone from his pocket to contact Jongdae, wanting to try his luck whether Baekhyun has Kyungsoo’s address or not. Fortunately, Jongdae gave him the address after explaining the whole situation to Baekhyun who was suspicious at first. But, Baekhyun cheered up for him in the end with the hope he was able to drag Kyungsoo out of his apartment.

Instantly, he went to Kyungsoo's apartment the moment he acquired the information not wanting to delay another day, he was worried but at the same time, he missed the fashion editor like crazy. He couldn’t describe how glad he was to see the other. In fact, he missed seeing him, it was truly a new side of Kyungsoo that the photographer didn’t intend to discover. When Kyungsoo broke down in front of him, revealing his own secret. It has come to his realization as to why the fashion editor wasn’t ready to meet new people, especially like Chanyeol’s behavior. 

From Kyungsoo’s story, though he didn’t directly mention it, the photographer could conclude that Jongin and he were similar at some point, the persistence in getting Kyungsoo’s attention. 

_Perhaps that was stopping Kyungsoo from getting to know him_.

It had been such a long day for him, Chanyeol decided to take a quick shower since it was already midnight. He was too tired to do anything else and sleeping seemed to be the most ideal thing he needed at the moment. When he strutted towards the bathroom, his steps were halted as he saw his study room was slightly ajar. It shouldn’t bother him but for some unknown reasons, he let his feet lead him there. Switching on the lights to check whether his study room was messy or not, however, there were only a few scattered albums and a small camera on the table.

Instinctively, Chanyeol’s attention was on the camera. Later, he just realized it wasn’t just a camera but it was also one of the things he brought during his trip. It felt like yesterday when he requested from his cousin to take a break and flew out to another country right after that. It brought back so many memories and he couldn’t help but feel melancholy right now. And now he understood from Kyungsoo’s views when the fashion editor thought he could run away but he would still return to reality. 

Chanyeol too once wanted to get away from reality especially when he heard from his parents about divorce last year. It was something he least expected, resulting in him to take a hiatus from working. The first time he heard his parents’ explanation the photographer found it absurd and unreasonable. He rejected the information he absorbed as if he never heard any of that nonsense from his parents. It was ridiculous listening to his parents’ reason because they finally had the courage to get the divorce since he had finally grown up and could think maturely, they were expecting him not to throw a tantrum. Yet, it made him upset even more with his parents’ justification because it didn’t matter whether he was an adult or not, he would still throw a tantrum and have the right to do so. 

He felt like his whole life had been deceived. 

Anyone who was in his situation would react the same way because when he thought his parents could be the set example of how love would look, they shattered his dreams and imaginations all at once. Not to mention, they made him believe he couldn’t trust anyone when it comes to love since those people he thought once had loving gazes towards each other were now separating because they just didn’t fit with each other and decided to fall out of love voluntarily. It scarred him for life since the love his parents had for each other was to make sure he was born in a positive surroundings family. Leading him not to trust over true love as he felt like love was fragile and human’s heart could change in the blink of an eye unknowingly. 

Chanyeol couldn’t find the courage to find the most real thing. 

Even so he couldn’t run away from it forever as much as he wanted to, his parents ended up getting the divorce whilst Chanyeol went on a trip to various countries just to find peace and heal himself. Since then, he realized how his habits had changed over a year, his old self would want to find love but his new version found it unnecessary and decided to have fun without any strings attached. With the motto stamped in his mind: _‘he only lived once and he should discover a lot of things when he was still young’_.

He may have different dates but he would never get serious with them. They were just part of his play buddies. He could have fun when he was alone and needed company.

Recalling the adventures he had while going to different countries gave him distinguishable feelings. As he looked into the camera’s gallery with every picture he took each of them had their own story. It made him smile for a moment until he stopped at a picture of a couple he took. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise, it was hard to reckon. 

Kyungsoo’s picture was in his camera along with another guy by his side. The smile the fashion editor had at that time was genuine and content. Chanyeol was starting to question when he met Kyungsoo, he tried to remember when he saw him. All of a sudden, he was reminded of the memory at the bridge. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was capturing the scenery surrounding him since this place was considered one of the places tourists should come to whenever they visit Switzerland. He wanted to take this chance whilst he wasn’t busy with other schedules. More like he was running away from his real problems; his parents’ divorce. He decided not to step on the reality and wanted to live in a dream world he created. One of them was taking pictures in various places, it had been part of his dream to make sure he was able to go on a trip before he became old. Strangely, everyone has their own way to handle their stress. From Chanyeol’s side, his comfortable way was to take pictures because when he made sure his mind was focused on capturing pictures and getting the result he wanted somehow it brings him satisfying feelings yet contentment. 

He had always loved taking pictures because whenever he looked back at the pictures he could reminisce about the story behind every picture. It seemed funny but it was the truth as well, especially when he heard a statement that pictures would remain the same but the people or things captured would eventually change at some point. Like how a tower used to be the highest in the heart of the city, however, it could end up falling on the ground due to many reasons, and the only memory everyone could hold was through pictures. As he kept on snapping pictures, from afar the photographer spotted a couple was coming towards his ways. 

For some unknown reasons, Chanyeol decided to capture them in silence. He rarely took pictures of people when he was off-duty, considering his job was filled with models all the time so when he was out for a break Chanyeol would make sure to capture things instead of the people. After that Chanyeol looked intently at the couple, the expression on their face said it all. It didn't need to be described but the photographer could guess the couple was happy with each other. But remembering about his parents' divorce somehow made him despondent, since he thought all this time they would be together till death tear them apart. It was the cruelest truth he couldn't accept, yet again even he had lost the desire to find the love since it made him scared to try it out especially when he witnessed his parents' divorce.

Nonetheless, he was sure of one thing that he didn’t think he would be ever ready to fall in love with anyone. He knew that love does exist and it's only a matter of time to happen and come at him. Though it leaves a bad impression on him yet he shouldn't be prejudiced over other people's love stories since everyone experiences it in different ways. If there was one thing he wished for these people were able to feel genuine love. Chanyeol wanted every couple to work out together, including the couple in front of him. 

Shortly after that, the taller guy came to Chanyeol. “Hey, may I ask your help to take our pictures, please?” 

“Sure.” 

“Thank you!” 

After taking a few shots for the couple then they thanked him and strutted to another place.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel amused by how his journey of life was turning this way. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling after discovering that he had met Kyungsoo back then. Come to think of it ever since he met the fashion editor by coincidence four times he kept on anticipating. Since he had been spending his time mostly with Kyungsoo, his attention was solely on the fashion editor as if Kyungsoo was enough to provide the needs he needed. 

After all, he was indeed attracted to Kyungsoo though he wouldn’t say he genuinely liked Kyungsoo. Even Chanyeol knew that he was never the type to be serious with love. He was aware of his flirty attempts towards the fashion editor. But something about the fashion editor made him want to impress the other. It was unusual coming from his behavior that always randomly changed his target to have fun with. 

Kyungsoo was an interesting person that made Chanyeol stay with him nonetheless. Every day was a fun day for him when he spent his time with the fashion editor. Especially whenever he randomly dropped the pick-up-lines to tease Kyungsoo yet he didn’t give the exact reaction the photographer wanted but, when Kyungsoo thanked him for a serious matter it made his heart swell up as he had achieved in meeting Kyungsoo’s expectations. 

Recalling his conversation professing that he would protect the other if they ever came across the ex-fiance in the future really made him flush in red. It didn’t help with Kyungsoo’s genuine smile specifically for him making it harder to compose himself. He was thankful that the other didn’t tease him over.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was running in the other’s mind whenever he did this. Because somewhere in his heart, Chanyeol has realized that he wanted to learn more about Kyungsoo. Not just teasing and drop pick-up-lines since he has come to appreciate the fashion editor more since the crying session. It melted his heart because he knew that Kyungsoo didn’t deserve to be treated like this and the desire to make sure the other wouldn’t go through the same path again rose in his heart. 

He might have said that he would protect Kyungsoo from being hurt, but the thought of other men starting to care for the fashion editor didn’t sit right with him. To Chanyeol, he would rather have someone that reached his standards because he felt like Kyungsoo deserved the best. All of a sudden it hit him with the realization, “Oh...shit, I can’t be thinking like that, right?” 

_Did his mind just think it would be better for him to be the one standing next to Kyungsoo instead of other men?_

“What were you thinking, Chanyeol…” 

  
  
  
  


Ever since the incident of breaking down in front of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo didn’t know or maybe it was his guts telling him that the photographer’s attitude has changed, especially since he had been paying attention to Kyungsoo a lot more than usual. There were times the photographer would drop his pick-up-lines antics. But most of the time he was quiet, it scared him because he didn’t know what happened and it wasn’t like he wanted to push it by asking the other. 

So he comforted himself saying that Chanyeol was the same. But perhaps he was lying to himself. Chanyeol had changed in a good yet creepier way. It was making it harder for Kyungsoo to act composed as if whatever the photographer did wouldn't give him any effect. Though frankly speaking Chanyeol gave an effect on his life. He didn’t want to mention the way the photographer looked after him and sometimes worried expressions plastered on his face. It shouldn’t bother him but it did because it was different compared to before, Chanyeol would have this friendly expression yet the teasing wouldn’t wear off his face. But now, it was starting to change something more intimate like Chanyeol stared at him in a gentle expression. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. He wasn’t a _mind-reader_ for goodness sake! but he didn’t want to lie on his overthinking perspectives. He wanted to act like a dumb person but he knew he couldn’t run from it. Sooner his curious mind wouldn’t stop pondering over it and he would ask over it. Now Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were having dinner together. Technically it was the dinner Kyungsoo needed to compensate when he ran away after he met Jongin. So here they were at one of the restaurants the photographer had wanted to try and Kyungsoo being himself followed the other wish because he felt terrible for leaving Chanyeol without notifying him. 

After ordering their food from the waiter, they waited patiently. It wasn’t an awkward atmosphere, just both of them chilling with the mood set in the restaurant. Kyungsoo must say that it was pretty romantic the place Chanyeol chose and he didn’t want to think weirdly but, all people in the restaurants were most likely to be a couple and no family in it. The music in the background didn’t help much either, making it harder for him to dismiss his train of thoughts. Especially his eyes darted on Chanyeol, the photographer was looking extra handsome than usual lately but he wouldn’t admit it. 

It felt like Chanyeol was putting an extra effort in styling himself. Kyungsoo had no idea but his heart wasn’t doing so well in accepting the current looks from the photographer. In fact, the photographer was doing it in subtle ways as if Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice it. Yet he was aware of the sudden shift from Chanyeol. He knew he couldn’t let his train of thoughts keep on running within his mind. So he opted to ask, “So, you have changed the way you style yourself?” 

Chanyeol chuckled “Oh well, I thought you would never notice.”

“I did, just finally have the time to ask.” 

“What do you think?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Well you look great as usual, but it seems like the way you styled as if you’re trying to impress someone,” Kyungsoo paused, “are you perhaps wanting to impress anyone at the company?” 

Kyungsoo asked out of curiosity, he knew that he had made himself clear by putting the line in between them, the friend’s line. He didn’t need to feel bad for asking that though he had a crush on Chanyeol because from Chanyeol’s view he was still a friend. And if the photographer really found someone he would be happy for the other. 

“I do want to impress someone, but it takes so much for the other one to notice me,” Chanyeol feigned his sadness, somehow it made Kyungsoo amused at the photographer’s expression. 

“This person must have given you such a big impact for you to act like this,” he stated.

All of a sudden, Chanyeol’s eyes were staring straight into him and it made Kyungsoo feel alerted at the way the other looked at him. He didn’t know why but it sent chills into his body. The deep gazes were mysterious that Kyungsoo couldn’t comprehend. “That person did give me an effect,” Chanyeol replied as his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the coil feelings in his stomach “So, who’s the lucky person?” 

Before Chanyeol could reply, the waiter came to their table and placed their orders. Instantly the conversation was cut off completely. It felt wrong not knowing who was the person but Kyungsoo felt like he didn’t dare to repeat the question. The feeling he experienced when Chanyeol looked into him made him confused. Thankfully, the photographer didn’t continue to announce it and enjoyed his food quietly.

  
  
  


Both of them headed out of the restaurant as soon as they were done with their dinner and strode to the parking. The night was a bit chilly as the air hit across his skin, it sent him a calming sensation. It was quiet for a moment before the photographer broke the silence. “I felt bad making you pay for the food, the restaurant was expensive!” 

“It’s fine, really. After all, I owe you the dinner when I stood you up back then. Consider this as my way to repay back from our previous dinner you had paid,” Kyungsoo said, in an assuring tone. 

Actually, he went behind Chanyeol’s back by excusing himself to the restroom when the truth was he went to the cashier register to pay in advance. He learned that whenever he was out with Chanyeol, the photographer would make sure he wouldn’t pay anything because it was always Chanyeol who took the initiative to have dinner with him. At first, he felt uncomfortable with it but the photographer brushed him off by saying “You accompany me during dinner is already a blessing to me.”

So Kyungsoo had to accept it with a heavy heart though it didn’t sit right with him because of the way Chanyeol decided by himself that he would be the one to do the paying as if the photographer was his boyfriend when he was not. But then, it made him sound a bit narrow-minded for having those kinds of thoughts because friends would do that too. Even so, anyone who was in his situation would probably think the same as him. 

“And I feel bad whenever you always pay for meals. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you as a friend,” Kyungsoo added. 

Suddenly the photographer halted his steps, making Kyungsoo stop his pace as well. “Chanyeol? Is everything alright?” 

“Kyungsoo,” the photographer called out. 

“Yes?” 

He wasn’t going to lie but he was starting to feel anxious with the way Chanyeol called him but left it hanging. “Do you want to know who was the person that gave me the big impact?” Chanyeol asked all of a sudden.

“Well…” he paused, “only if you want to.” 

It was silent, and Kyungsoo thought that perhaps Chanyeol wasn’t ready but what came next was unexpected. “It’s you.” 

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You are the one I wanted to impress,” Chanyeol repeated again, and this time Kyungsoo managed to register the information in his head.

However, it felt odd to him since he had always known that Chanyeol wasn’t the type to be the serious one even in his past relationships the fashion editor could tell it wasn’t serious. And he just thought this would be another pick-up-lines antic he wanted to try. Though at first it made his heart sway and was caught off guard because he was not used to it. But now he could handle it and think this was just another attempt made by Chanyeol to get his reaction. 

He decided to play cool “For real?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol confessed. 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise, this was not the confession he expected to come from Chanyeol’s lips. He tried to look into the photographer’s eyes hoping he could find the hint of playfulness behind it. Yet, his gazes were serious and Kyungsoo couldn’t ignore his stomach twist in nervousness. “Haha! Chanyeol I think this time around you played well. You’re acting like you sort of mad in love with me,” Kyungsoo laughed, trying to restrain the awkward atmosphere that began to fill in between them. 

But he didn’t get the exact reply he wanted, he wished that Chanyeol would spill that he was teasing and everything would turn back to normal. However, the next words escaped through the photographer’s lips were beyond his imagination. “No, Kyungsoo. I think I’m starting to like you. Wait, scratch that, I think you were right. I have fallen in love with you.” 

“What…?” 

“Maybe ever since I said that I’m going to protect you and be your shield,” the photographer paused as his eyes fixated on him, “maybe, I want to be serious this time.” 

“W-Wait...No, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut the other from talking, “I think you are mistaken. How come you magically like me?” 

“It just happened, Kyungsoo. And I don’t regret it one bit,” Chanyeol said, “because it’s you.” 

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped slightly, he truly wasn’t expecting any of this. 

“I-I don’t know how to react,” was the only words managed to leave between his lips. 

“Well, I don’t expect you to do that,” Chanyeol rubbed at the back of his mind, “but all I’m asking is one chance.” 

“So please, Kyungsoo. I want one chance to prove to you how serious I am about you.” 

Kyungsoo was rendered speechless, truthfully he was on cloud nine because he didn’t expect the other to take an interest in him on a serious note. In fact, he felt like it was too good to be true. As much as he wanted to give Chanyeol the chance to woo him, however, he couldn’t afford to do it. He needed to stick to his principle. Just because Chanyeol never found out his feelings for him didn’t mean he should give an exception to the photographer. He truly appreciated the feelings Chanyeol conveyed to him, it made him feel special to be the one that was able to shake the other’s heart. 

Yet he was scared. 

He wasn’t ready to commit to a real relationship. Though he loved to go through his hobby phase; having a lot of crushes. There was a limitation in it: he didn’t need to actually invest feelings with the other, it was just him involved in the world he created. And now Chanyeol was asking for an opportunity he wasn’t willing to give. So he did what he would do when people develop their feelings towards him. He would end it. “I don’t think I can give you the chance, Chanyeol…”

The silence engulfed in between them, and the photographer was perplexed “Y-You don’t have to give the decision right away, Kyungsoo.” 

“No, I really can’t give you the chance you wanted,” Kyungsoo looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, it hurt him for hurting Chanyeol but he wasn’t ready to entrust his love to someone. He had known Chanyeol for less than two months. It reminded him of how he had known Jongin for a year. Things were moving too fast and he put his faith in Jongin, expecting the other would exactly fulfill his promise but he was left heart-broken. 

He wasn’t ready to get his heartbroken for another one yet, the wound was still fresh. Jongin left such a big impact on his life and if he ever let Chanyeol fills his empty heart, the chances for the photographer to be doing the same as Jongin was pretty high.

Like how could Chanyeol change overnight and realizing that he had hots on him? There was no way a person could magically leave their habit. In fact, how was Chanyeol going to prove that he wouldn’t be doing the same mistake Jongin did. 

It would be better to hurt Chanyeol right now rather than have his heart wounded for the second time. He needed to guard securely, ensuring no one would be able to get into his life intimately. 

“But...why?” Chanyeol asked quietly. 

“I just can’t...I’m sorry Chanyeol. I don’t think we can be friends from now on,” Kyungsoo concluded and hastily walked away from the photographer, not minding Chanyeol calling him out from afar. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was left all alone right after Kyungsoo walked away from him. To say that he was upset was an understatement. In fact, he was devastated because Kyungsoo outright rejected him. It was his first time ever to say ‘I love you’ to someone and he didn’t consider himself to be rejected because the fashion editor seemed to show interest in him or was his eyes playing tricks on him. Nevertheless, it hurt him when he was about to get serious about someone particularly Kyungsoo yet the fashion editor didn’t wish to give the chance. 

It was unbelievable and he wouldn’t blame Kyungsoo for not believing him in the first place because of his past having playing buddies. Even so, he was hoping that Kyungsoo would actually give it a shot. 

But to be rejected and the fashion editor wanted to cut off their friendship right away? 

It was the last thing Chanyeol expected, though from his view it was ridiculous to him. He was aware of the way he behaved these days ever since the revelation of Kyungsoo’s past and on the same night, he discovered that he had met the fashion editor before. It took him a few days later to confirm that he was indeed taken like upon Kyungsoo. It was true he was interested in the beginning. After all, Kyungsoo was such a beauty. In fact, he too was such a composed person that made Chanyeol’s eyes focused on him, especially when he had always taken every chance to tease the other and get the reaction. But as time passed by, the more he spent time with Kyungsoo the more he had this sense to protect the other. 

Chanyeol was mindful of his feelings especially his nature has been the playful one but he never felt like this with Kyungsoo. He was still new in the love department, perhaps he needed to work harder to show that he meant what he said to Kyungsoo today.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been a week ever since Chanyeol confessed his feelings to Kyungsoo, and the fashion editor paid no heed to it as if the conversation never happened in the first place. He played hide and seek pretty well with the photographer. He meant what he said when he would cut his friendship with Chanyeol. It was hard for him to ignore it but he needed to do it for his own sanity, even the process for the magazine he asked for Yixing to go on his behalf to settle everything when it comes to meet Chanyeol.

He looked so stupidly childish for acting like this but he needed to make sure the photographer would take the hint and seriously stop looking after him. He wanted the other to realize that he wasn’t ready for anything. But it seemed like Chanyeol never stopped bothering him though this time the photographer did in a polite way by giving him flowers every day like a gentleman. 

Chanyeol didn’t exactly push him to accept it but more like he wanted Kyungsoo to know that he still exists. However, rumors spread like a wildfire and everyone in Kyungsoo’s department talked about how he received flowers every day but couldn’t pinpoint who was the sender. Thankfully, Chanyeol never made his appearance available in his office or else it would cause chaos. It would be a lie if he didn’t like being wooed by Chanyeol though he never accepted the other’s advance on him. Regardless, the butterflies in his stomach weren't helping either. He admitted that he truly likes Chanyeol, but he had to be stronger and act as none of this happened. 

Perhaps he needed to talk over with someone regarding how to get over Chanyeol. So he decided to meet Baekhyun the next day. Thankfully it was finally the weekend and Baekhyun was able to take some time for him, as he waited for Baekhyun to arrive at his apartment, Kyungsoo decided to clean up his house in a bit. Two hours later the ring bell was heard, hastily going to the door. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t only Baekhyun but there was Jongdae at the back. 

“H-Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted, realizing that he was too dazed at Jongdae’s appearance. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. I hope you don’t mind me crashing in your place as well,” Jongdae addressed. 

Kyungsoo quickly denied “No, no. Please, make yourself comfortable.” 

He led both of them to the living room as he briefly notified “I will be at the kitchen to prepare the drinks.” 

Promptly, Kyungsoo took the glasses out of his cabinet as his eyes were wandering at the fridge, wondering whether he put the orange juice in there. Too engulfed in his work, he didn’t realize Baekhyun was coming from behind until the other cough softly caught his attention. Kyungsoo swift his head to look at Baekhyun lean against the wall. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun paused, “I’m sorry if I bring Jongdae here without informing you first.” 

The fashion editor shook his head, “It’s fine. I was just surprised though. There was a reason I wanted to meet you today, but since Jongdae is here we can do that later.” 

Kyungsoo glanced at his best friend, the expression on Baekhyun showed that he felt guilty over it. “Hey, it’s alright. I believe you have your own reason as well.” 

Kyungsoo requested “Why don’t you bring these glasses to the front? I need to wait for the lasagna a bit.” 

Baekhyun wordlessly followed his order without pushing the topic anymore. Fifteen minutes later, the lasagna was done. Carefully, Kyungsoo served the lasagna on a plate and brought it to the living room. From afar, he could see Jongdae was teasing Baekhyun in subtle ways. He wasn’t that dense not to notice the way Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as he stared at Jongdae. As much as he wanted to observe them but if he didn’t make any noises perhaps the two of them would be too indulged in their own world. 

So he decided to step a bit louder, only then Jongdae realized his presence instantly he stood up from his seat, wanting to help but Kyungsoo quickly brushed him off “You don’t have to be worried. I can do it on my own!” 

“And you’re the guest in my apartment, so just relax,” Kyungsoo added, as he divided the lasagna equally on the plate. He passed the plate to the others. “Let’s dig in now!” he announced as he gestured for Baekhyun and Jongdae to eat first. 

After they were done eating Baekhyun broke the silence, “Kyungsoo, I know you’re such an amazing cook. But this lasagna,” his best friend pointed at the clean plate, “I would die for them to have it every day.” 

It made Kyungsoo grinned from ear to ear at the compliment, as his eyes shifted to Jongdae, he raised his thumbs-up, indicating he agreed with whatever Baekhyun said.

He decided to change the topic, “So, there must be a reason for you to bring Jongdae here.” 

His eyes caught the sudden change of expression from Baekhyun’s face. It seemed like his best friend gaped at the statement. Now, Baekhyun looked like he was nervous and Jongdae seemed to notice the distressed atmosphere decided to intervene. 

“Well…” Jongdae started, and Kyungsoo waited anticipatedly, “Guess, I should have introduced myself properly. Hi, I’m Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun’s boyfriend.” 

Kyungsoo gasped at the confession, his eyes shifted to his best friend, hoping for an answer and Baekhyun nodded in silence. “Oh, my God!” 

“I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe this is happening!” Kyungsoo cheered at the good news he just received. Frankly speaking, he wasn’t that surprised because he knew that Jongdae and Baekhyun seemed to suit each other. But he wasn’t expecting it to be that fast. 

“I know,” Baekhyun smiled coyly, “I just wanted to let you know first.” 

Kyungsoo felt his heart was swelling in content, he didn’t expect Baekhyun to be so thoughtful to let him know. Though he didn’t exactly mind if Baekhyun never told him as the first person. Regardless, he was content with the news, it made him want to give all the blessing. 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Kyungsoo confessed gratefully, “And you, Jongdae. You better be aware because I’m gonna watch you closely.” Kyungsoo warned with the hint of playfulness in it. Even so, he meant no harm, but he was hoping that Jongdae would actually work out with Baekhyun till the end. 

Jongdae raised both his hands in surrender, “I will make sure he won’t cry because of me,” he promised, “But, I can’t blame if he was crying in pleasure.” 

“Yah!” Kyungsoo screamed at the statement, “Keep it PG-13, I don’t need to know your intimate life.” 

In the end, the three of them laughed in glee, though Baekhyun mostly was blushing in crimson as he didn’t expect the bold statement made by his boyfriend.

“You know, perhaps we could go on a double date sometime?” Jongdae suggested. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but where am I going to find a boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“What about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo’s body was stiff at the mention of Chanyeol’s name. 

“Uhm…” He was reluctant to reveal that Chanyeol had confessed to him. In fact, the purpose for him to meet Baekhyun was to ask for advice about this whole thing, however, Jongdae was here making it difficult for him to talk over it. After all, Jongdae was related to Chanyeol and the chances for him to tell the photographer were there and he didn’t want that. But he had also considered Jongdae as his friend. Maybe Kyungsoo should have trusted the other and perhaps Jongdae could help him by giving advice as well. 

So he decided to be honest. “Actually…” the two of them focused intently, “Chanyeol had confessed to me.” 

Right then, Kyungsoo glanced at Jongdae, his eyes were about to fall out of the socket.

“Chanyeol did what?” Jongdae asked again. 

“He said that he is starting to like me.” Kyungsoo rephrased, not that he wanted to tell that Chanyeol stated he had fallen in love with him, this was already embarrassing enough for him. 

It seemed like Jongdae had finally registered the latest info, considering he gaped at it. “He really said that?” 

“Yes.” 

“That was the first time ever,” Kyungsoo caught the ‘first’ word mentioned by the other.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Oh, actually, Chanyeol never said I love you to anyone,” Jongdae revealed, “And the fact he said that he liked you, he must really be serious about you.” 

Kyungsoo was taken back. In fact, he never expected Chanyeol to be that kind of person. He thought the photographer would be the one who carelessly says ‘I love you’ to anyone. But it was only him who ever heard that. He couldn’t fathom anything at the moment, especially his own feelings. Though he was happy, he was clueless as well. 

  
_Why would Chanyeol never say those intimate words to anyone?_

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is your response, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae’s question made him back to reality. 

“I rejected him…” 

“Why didn’t you give him the chance?” It was just a mere question, but Kyungsoo felt lowkey annoyed because Jongdae should have been aware of his friend’s attitudes, however, he couldn’t solely blame this on Chanyeol. Kyungsoo too wasn’t daring to have any relationship, he was just afraid of his own past. 

“I have my own reasons,” he stated, at the same time, he noticed Baekhyun was looking at him. He knew what those stares meant yet he ignored like it meant nothing. 

“Well…” Kyungsoo glimpsed at Jongdae who seemed to be taking his time in speaking, “I couldn’t blame you because you only know him recently, but as his friend who had known him for a long time. Regardless of his lifestyle having a lot of play buddies. I can assure you Chanyeol is serious of you.” 

“Are you sure he never said I love you to anyone?” 

“Yes, as far as I know, Chanyeol had never taken anyone seriously.”

“Why is that?” he couldn’t help but to be curious. 

“I think it isn’t in my place to say it, you should ask Chanyeol about that.” 

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, perhaps there must be a secret behind it. Later they spend the rest of the day talking about another random topic. At last, the couple excused themselves to leave. As Kyungsoo waited for the couple to finish wearing their shoes at the front door, minutes later Jongdae was the first one finished whilst waiting for his boyfriend. Before they make a move, Jongdae turns his back to Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, I know it wasn’t in my place to ask you. But, I hope you can give him a chance.” Jongdae advised once more, and he was only able to nod. Afterward, the couple finally left his house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol didn't know what had gotten into his mind to be here. He was still in his car, from afar he could see his father’s restaurant was filled with customers. Frankly speaking, he was doubting himself whether to meet his father or not because he wasn’t exactly sure what to ask. Ever since his parents had divorced, he had stayed on his own not wanting to stay with either of his parents. After all, he was hurt and couldn’t imagine staying under the same roof with them. But he needed to ask his father, for his own sanity so that he could move on from the past. So Chanyeol made his way to his father’s restaurant. The moment he appeared at the entrance his father noticed his presence, surprise was written all over on his face.

“Son…” Chanyeol thought his father must haven't believed with his own eyes to see that he was here. 

It was the silence that accompanied the father and son, Chanyeol requested to have a private talk with his father and thankfully the other was happy to comply with it. So here they were on the second floor of the restaurant, sitting in the corner area, not wanting to let other customers hear their private conversation. The photographer sipped over the ice lemon tea placed in front of him as his eyes wandered at his father’s restaurant design. It has the classic feelings considering the restaurant had been open for almost twenty years. He couldn’t exactly recall every memory but he was aware that his father was supposed to take the magazine company where Yifan was trained to be the apprentice for the company. 

However, in the midst of his father’s training, the other decided to quit and let Yifan’s father take over. From what he learned, his father didn’t have the desire to lead a company because he felt the burden. Despite having the business knowledge his father decided to open a restaurant instead, luckily, his grandparents didn’t mind but became supportive of his father’s dream. Though in the beginning, the business didn’t exactly go according to what his father had planned but along the way it was starting to grow well. In fact, through this restaurant his father met with his mother and the rest was history. 

“How are you doing, Chanyeol?” His father broke the silence first. 

“I’m good, how about you?” he tried to act civil, though he hardly sounded like one. He had been avoiding his father for months because he was afraid he would act like an immature person and throw the hatred he had been holding.

“I'm the same old, just getting older.” 

“Father…” Chanyeol sighed, “You're still young.” 

“I was just joking, Chanyeol,” his father chuckled, and shifted the topic, “Is there anything you need to come all the way here?” 

“This may come awkward,” Chanyeol took a deep breath before proceeding. “I find someone I truly like.” 

“Oh, Chanyeol, I’m happy for you.” his father congratulated him. “So, who is the lucky person?” 

“The thing is that person didn’t want to return my feelings.” Chanyeol sighed, “Ever since you and mom had divorced, I have developed another hobby having a lot of play buddies. But I’m not exactly blaming this to you, well maybe partly because I feel like I was being deceived by you both and it’s hard for me to believe in love again.” he glanced at his father to see whether the other wanted to speak but there was no reaction in it so he continued. “And now, the fact that I can’t believe that I’m falling for someone yet he didn’t want to be with me, it saddens me.” 

“Son, I know I wasn’t exactly the best parent and I’m sorry that it caused you to experience the sudden change in attitude and heartbreak from our own mistake. But I hope you don’t stop until you really win him.” His father encouraged, “Just because your mother and I didn’t work out doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give it a try. We tried but we just can’t, it’s part of our life,” his father added. 

“I’m sorry, father for ignoring you for a whole year,” Chanyeol apologized. 

“I don’t blame you for feeling that, you have the right to be upset with us. But I hope we could still be a happy family even when your mother and I are not together anymore,” his father said. 

“I will try, father.” Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was wondering whether he was actually doing it right for using his connection for this kind of purpose. It was so unlike him to be doing this but he needed to know the reason behind Kyungsoo’s broken engagement. It may sound unprofessional and he literally butts into someone else’s business that was not his but he was curious about it, more like he needed concrete proof so he could move on and plan another one. Luckily, he was able to pull some strings through his cousin, though Yifan once again questioned his business which the photographer promised that he would tell everything once it’s over. 

Now that he managed to book a meeting with the ex-fiance, the meeting was expected to happen two days from now. Considering it was the only time the other was available so Chanyeol had to take the chance. In a blink of an eye, the day finally came, he didn’t know for some unknown reasons he was actually nervous. He couldn’t imagine how Kyungsoo's ex-fiance would react upon knowing his intention. 

The photographer was waiting for the arrival of the ex-fiance, he even informed the front desk to lead the other if the guy arrived later. Later, a knock was heard and Chanyeol expectantly waited, and the moment the door was opened, it revealed a fine man wearing a black suit from head to toe. Frankly speaking, Chanyeol thought this guy was a model because those legs of Kyungsoo’s ex-fiance were lanky though he wasn't exactly taller than Chanyeol, his face was charismatic. He would admit that this guy was totally one of a kind that didn’t have a typical face like other guys, and it made him feel a tiny bit jealous that the guy standing before him was once Kyungsoo's muse. 

Instantly Chanyeol stood up from his seat, his hand came out to shake with the other. “Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol. Thank you for your time, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

“My name is, Kim Jongin. The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Please, have a seat,” Chanyeol gestured to Jongin to sit across him. After both of them settle down comfortably, silence engulfed them. Now Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, for goodness sake it was him who proposed to meet the other, and now the culprit who broke Kyungsoo’s heart was in front of him, making him voluntarily mute. 

“So...I heard that there is something you wished to talk to me about,” Jongin began. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol paused, “it is rather personal actually.” 

Jongin smirked “Oh, I wonder what kind of help I would be able to give.”  
  
“Actually, recently I just made a comeback in working after a hiatus for a long time. And I discovered that you’re actually one of the advertising companies. So, I was wondering if I am able to get one of my work promoted through you?” Chanyeol inquired. 

“Oh, I am more delighted to have your work being promoted by our company. In fact, I think we could get down to the business right now, Mr. Park.” 

“If I may ask, which one is your artwork that would be published?” Jongin asked. 

“They are pieces of jewelry.” 

“Is this perhaps Louis Vuitton pieces of jewelry?” Jongin intervened. 

“Yes!” 

“Oh, interesting how fate is working,” Jongin chuckled softly, which caught the photographer’s attention. 

“Oh, why is that?” Chanyeol asked. 

Jongin stated, “I happen to know someone that works on that project.”

“Wait...do you perhaps know Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Actually, it’s someone else, the model that you work with. I believe it’s Oh Sehun.” 

Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgment. “Oh, no wonder. It’s a mystery how fate works.” 

“But, I do know Do Kyungsoo as well,” Jongin uttered. 

“Oh, if I may ask, how come?” 

“Well... that’s totally out of topic,” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, “Is this related to work now?” 

“That depends on you.” 

“Well, he was my ex-fiance before I left him.” 

“Why did you leave him?” Chanyeol blurted out.

“I believe, I don’t think I need to answer that,” Jongin responded. 

Upon realizing his mistake the photographer tried to compose himself in front of the other, “Uh...I’m sorry about that. It's just that I happen to know Do Kyungsoo, and he’s my friend. So I couldn’t help myself but get curious about it.” 

“Oh, I don’t find it necessary to tell you… But since it’s an old-time story I think it’s fine,” Jongin halted his speech, “I wasn’t ready to commit myself to marriage life.” 

At the same time, the moment Chanyeol heard the reason, unconsciously he gripped his ball pen. He clenched his teeth “Why would you do that?” 

“I’m sorry?” Jongin gaped. 

“Did you ever loved him?” The photographer kept shooting another question. He realized it was not in his place to ask, he was literally using his position just to get a private talk with Jongin was wrong already. But he couldn’t help himself but lose control over that statement.

“Wait, aren’t you a bit busybody, especially since we just met today?” Jongin questioned back. A few seconds later came an accusation statement “Did you purposely book a meeting just so you can have a talk like this?"

It was silent, Jongin was looking at the photographer expectantly, yet Chanyeol didn’t interject to deny the accusation. “Oh, I see where we are going from here,” Jongin chortled in between “are you perhaps liking him?” the smug grin on Jongin’s lips was written all over his face. 

“You seem to catch me on the spot.” Chanyeol bravely confessed. There was no point in hiding, and it was only Jongin in the room. He needed to make sure that he knew what was Jongin’s intention if he ever encountered Kyungsoo in the future. “As a matter of fact, I love him, so I need to know whether you ever loved him before.”

“You must be that close with Kyungsoo,” Jongin pointed out, not feeling unnerved under this circumstance. 

“Ah, I can’t believe that you really use your connection for this kind of stuff,” Jongin shook his head in amusement, the professional has long gone. Maybe it had disappeared the moment Chanyeol requested to meet Jongin. “but seems you are eager to know maybe you could deliver this to Kyungsoo as well.” 

Chanyeol anxiously waited for the answer that was about to come from Jongin’s lips. He was hoping that at least if the guy ever loved Kyungsoo and left him with a proper reason, maybe just maybe he could spare the guy’s life. But what came next was something he least expected. 

“I don’t love him; I didn’t know why I went to the extent of proposing to him. The truth was since both of us stayed in another country, we are practically surrounded by foreigners. It makes it easier for us to be together, and Kyungsoo seems to be an easy target so I just thought why not have fun through this?” Jongin confessed. 

Infuriating was probably an understatement, Chanyeol couldn’t believe Jongin would be this kind of person, the urge to pound him and beat the hell out of Jongin so that this guy would even regret living. All of a sudden, someone barged in the room and a loud slap appeared out of nowhere, shocking Jongin and Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol turned his head to find a rather disappointed Kyungsoo standing before him. 

_When did Kyungsoo come here?_

The photographer was starting to feel guilty for causing this whole commotion.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been two weeks since the couple came to Kyungsoo’s apartment. He gave a lot of thought about Jongdae’s suggestion, especially the justification made by the other. It truly made him question a lot of things like he was curious as to why Chanyeol never says ‘I love you’ and perhaps he needed to be honest with the photographer as well about his past. Kyungsoo wanted Chanyeol to know and understand where he was coming from and if Chanyeol was able to be patient with him, he could consider giving a chance.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to find the time to meet with the other since he needed to make sure his project would be processing well. In fact, he didn’t want to bother the photographer yet and he might as well have to ensure he was mentally ready to meet Chanyeol. Since it was almost coming to the end and the magazine was going to be printed anytime soon, maybe Kyungsoo could use it as an excuse to meet the photographer. As soon as the magazine had finished printing, only waiting to be distributed, the fashion editor took one of the magazine copies he had gotten from Yixing. 

Kyungsoo made his way to the arts and photography department, the moment he stepped outside of the elevator from afar he could see a familiar figure that had been part of his life for almost one year, Kim Jongin. All of a sudden, he was trembling, recalling every piece of the memories he made with the other, and the fresh one played like a broken tape. 

_What is he doing here?_

Not wanting to run away, Kyungsoo changed his plan and decided to tail after his ex-fiance, which led to the path that seemed familiar to him. Jongin was heading to Chanyeol’s room. It made the fashion editor clueless as to why he went to the photographer’s room. 

_What business does he have with Park Chanyeol?_

As soon as Jongin entered Chanyeol's office, leaving Kyungsoo outside of the room. Luckily, the door wasn’t fully closed, Kyungsoo decided to eavesdrop on them. It was the normal conversation between them, and now he felt bad for suspecting things he shouldn’t have since not everything revolved about him. He decided to retreat when suddenly his name was mentioned, the fashion editor tried to guess who was the one talking in the room, but he could hardly tell whose voices were behind the door. 

Kyungsoo hitched at the question, he knew this voice belonged to Chanyeol “Did you ever loved him?” 

It scared him, but he needed to hear, he needed to know the reason. But there were no noises, suddenly Jongin’s small laugh was heard.

“Oh, I see where we are going from here, are you perhaps liking him?”

“You seem to catch me on the spot.” Chanyeol stated, “As a matter of fact, I love him, so I need to know whether you ever loved him before.”

Kyungsoo’s heart was fluttering at the fact coming out from Chanyeol’s lips. Even though he had rejected the other, the photographer never gave up on him. 

“You must be that close with Kyungsoo,” Jongin stated, “Ah, I can’t believe that you really use your connection for this kind of stuff,” Jongin paused in-between “but it seems you are eager to know maybe you could deliver this to Kyungsoo as well.” 

“I don’t love him; I didn’t know why I went to the extent of proposing to him. The truth was since both of us stayed in another country, we are practically surrounded by foreigners. It makes it easier for us to be together, and Kyungsoo seems to be an easy target so I just thought why not have fun with this?” Jongin confessed. 

Kyungsoo was taken back at the confession, he was lost when hearing those words. He never thought the sweet Jongin that used to pamper him was actually deceiving him. To think that his ex-fiance would go to an extent like that was beyond his imagination. Those sweet endearments Jongin used to call him were all lies. He couldn’t help but feel the amount of disappointment piled up in his heart. He was too dumbfounded to say something, all of a sudden, impulsively the fashion editor ambushed the room and right away slapped Jongin. 

Upon realizing his actions, Kyungsoo looked back into Chanyeol’s eyes who seemed to be paralyzed by his appearance.

“You better don’t appear in my life anymore. I hope you rot in hell,” he said, as his eyes were looking disgusted at Jongin, and walked out of the room. 

The fashion editor didn’t know how long he had run away from Chanyeol’s office, he was too flabbergasted recalling Jongin's confession. It hurt him like crazy, it was like Jongin shot him with an invisible bullet that went through into his heart. No matter how he wished he never met Jongin he couldn’t undo the past, this pain would remain with him for a long time. He didn’t know where he let his feet be dragged, he hoped it was somewhere quiet, glancing around his surroundings ensuring no one was around. Only then he let himself break down. He cried as much as he wanted, he needed to let out the overflowing feelings that ran through in his mind. 

Unexpectedly, without Kyungsoo’s knowledge, someone was back hugging him from behind. Instinctively, he wanted to turn his head but the hug was firm, not letting him to do anything else. “Don’t.” 

Kyungsoo hitched at the voice, he didn’t know how the photographer was able to find him but deep inside he was glad, even more, touched at the way Chanyeol wouldn’t let him face the photographer, perhaps he wanted to give the privacy Kyungsoo needed. They stayed like that for as long as he wanted before finally turning his head, eyes on the same level on Chanyeol’s chest. 

Both of them didn’t speak to each other for a moment, Kyungsoo remained still, and he didn’t know where to start as he was perplexed, but most importantly he hadn’t seen Chanyeol in a long time and he admitted that he missed being this close with him. 

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol started, the fashion editor felt the pull from the deep voice and lifted his head meeting directly with Chanyeol’s. As their eyes connected with each other, the photographer finally uttered “I’m so sorry.” 

He was dumbstruck “Why?” 

“For causing this whole commotion,” Kyungsoo studied Chanyeol’s expression, it seemed like the photographer felt guilty. “You had to know the ugliest truth. I’m so sorry.” 

Without another word, Kyungsoo just hugged the photographer in silence, making the other clueless with his action. Nonetheless, Chanyeol returned the hug, considering the fashion editor was shorter than Chanyeol, it made him fit in the embrace of the other as if they were like puzzle pieces that matched each other. Frankly speaking, he felt safe being in Chanyeol’s embrace and he didn’t want this to end yet, but he needed to confront the other about this whole thing. He was still heartbroken and if he ever thought of giving the photographer a chance, he wanted to ensure he was making the right choice. 

“Hey, Chanyeol. I think we need to talk this over.” Kyungsoo resolved, and Chanyeol nodded in understatement. 

  
  


Two cups of steaming coffee were placed on the table in between them, Kyungsoo kept on glancing at the photographer who was mum, waiting for the fashion editor to speak first.

“So why don’t you explain first?” Kyungsoo asked, Chanyeol was surprised yet the photographer ended up explaining the whole ordeal starting when he booked for a meeting until the fashion editor barged in his room. 

“Why would you do that Chanyeol?” 

“I know it wasn’t in my place to do that, but I need to get the assurance so that I can understand from your perspective. And I don’t want to have any competitor.” 

The photographer added, “I’m sorry if it became a nuisance to you.” 

“Since you are eager to know everything about me,” Chanyeol stared at him in confusion, “Do you mind answering a few questions?” 

“Which is…?” Chanyeol asked back.

“I asked Jongdae about you the other day and he said you never said ‘I love you’ to anyone but me, why is that?” Kyungsoo inquired

“Oh...” the fashion editor studied the other’s expression, Chanyeol seemed dazed at the statement. Kyungsoo waited patiently for the photographer but nothing came out from his lips. 

“It’s because I really love you,” Chanyeol confessed, 

“Chanyeol, I want to know the truth, please?” Kyungsoo pleaded, hoping the other would speak nothing but the truth.

The photographer sighed in defeat, “Right, there is a reason behind it, my parents had divorced.” Kyungsoo was shocked at the revelation.

“Oh, my God… Chanyeol, you don’t have to–” 

“No, you need to know my past, or else I can’t move on from it,” the photographer cut off his talk, silencing Kyungsoo, “I know my bad habit couldn’t be justified, but I swear I never tell anyone ‘I love you’ carelessly, to me the pain my parents gave when divorcing truly made me not to believe in love,” Chanyeol continued. 

“But I don't know, Kyungsoo. When I am with you, after hearing your past I couldn’t help but to want to protect you because your love was genuine yet he broke your trust. I know you may think I am sympathizing with you, maybe I was, once. Regardless, the more I get to learn another side of you it makes me frustrated because he never learns to appreciate you properly. And I wish I could be the person who is able to do that.” 

Upon hearing the explanation, it made Kyungsoo feel sorry for the other, now everything made sense as to why Chanyeol’s attitude was like that, however, at the same time he was touched at Chanyeol's thoughtfulness, it made him want to give the chance. Perhaps he should, but first, he too needed to be honest. 

“Chanyeol, I need to tell you something,” the photographer looked back, “the reason I was at your office room earlier, I wanted to have a talk with you. But things turned out to be something I least expected.” 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before exhaling, “I should be more honest with you, I wasn’t ready to commit myself to a relationship. The effect Jongin gave to me made it hard for me to accept anyone.” 

“And now, I realize that we both have our own insecurities. In fact, we still have a long way to go to get to know each other. So Chanyeol, I have given a lot of thought into it, I’m going to give you the chance to prove yourself.” Kyungsoo concluded. “But, I’m going to try as well, it might take some time for me to trust you fully and I hope you can be patient with me.” 

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol was rendered speechless but he managed to compose himself, “I don’t know how to react, but thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, I hope you are not here to play with me, because if you are, please, break my heart right away,”  
  
“I can’t promise you anything because I believe it would be better if you see the process on your own.”

“I guess you gotta work hard on that,” Kyungsoo smiled genuinely. 

“I’m going to work hard for it,” 

_Epilogue_

  
  
  


Chanyeol was capturing Kyungsoo’s picture with the bridge background behind the other’s back. “Yeol, how many pictures are you going to take? I’m already tired,” the fashion editor whined. 

“Alright, one last shot, smile sweetheart,” Chanyeol instructed, as his boyfriend presented him with the best smile. “Okay, now we are done!” Chanyeol concluded. 

“You should have taken the pictures of the scenery around us instead of me you know,” Kyungsoo complained, making the photographer chuckle in return.

“But you are my view~” Chanyeol sing-song, which ended up with Kyungsoo slapping his arm instead.

“Oh, my God! Stop it, I can’t handle your antics!” Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear, later he intertwined their hands together as both of them headed to the trail of the hills. Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo with loving eyes, it has been almost two years ever since they had known each other, the fashion editor finally accepted his feelings. The waiting was worth the time, even though there were bumping roads along the way to their relationship but the photographer was glad he was able to earn the trust he would never betray. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

The fashion director hummed in return, “Do you perhaps remember what this place is?” Chanyeol asked. 

Instantly, Kyungsoo lifted his head to meet with his eyes, confused at the statement, “Am I supposed to remember it?”

“Yep,” Chanyeol smoothly answered. 

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment as his finger tapped on his chin, probably trying hard to recall any memories which made Chanyeol stifle his laugh as he was watching from his boyfriend’s side. 

“Do you need any clue?” 

“Yes! Please, give me some clues,” 

“You came here with someone,” Chanyeol dropped the hint. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo seemed to be in a daze, but later he pouted, making the photographer perplexed by the reaction. “What’s wrong, you don’t remember?” 

“I did,” Kyungsoo replied, “But the memory was about that jerk! Why did you make me remember something I shouldn’t?”

“Is that all you remember?” Chanyeol asked in an amused tone. 

“There is another memory I should have remembered? Are you kidding me, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asked in dissatisfaction. 

Chanyeol quickly surrendered as his hands were on air, “Alright, let me tell you a secret,” 

“What’s the secret?” 

“I was the one who took the picture when you were with him,” Chanyeol revealed the secret whereas the fashion editor gasped.

“Y-You, what?” 

“Back then, here, this was the first time we ever met, but we never knew each other until a year later,” Chanyeol further explained. 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Kyungsoo was too numb with shock. 

“You don’t have to say it,” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo closer to him instantly, the fashion editor’s eyes widened in surprise, “because I will,” making Kyungsoo stare back at him, “to me, it was a blessing in disguise. In fact, I wouldn’t trade this for anything else,” 

“Why?” 

“Because, even if you think this is all coincidence, for me it’s not,” Chanyeol flashed a charming smile, “it’s destined.” Before Chanyeol could say another word, his lips were locked with the other’s, making the photographer grin in happiness. 

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo pulled himself back as his eyes locked with Chanyeol’s, “Thank you, Chanyeol.” 

“Even if we meet under different circumstances, I will still fall for you.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed, “And why is that?” 

“Come on baby, it’s you. You’re not hard to love,” Chanyeol finished his line, shooting Kyungsoo another smile. 

“I love you, Yeol,” Kyungsoo muttered as he kissed back Chanyeol whilst smiling in between the kiss. 

  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay! I wanted to say thank you that you are able to finish reading this!! though I doubt you would read these notes LOL. but I hope you guys have a wonderful day ahead, if you ever feel down, I hope you will able to pick yourself up and fight more to be a better version of yourself. thank you once again, xoxo :)


End file.
